


Run & Tell

by niuiu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Broken Hearts, Crying, Drinking, Fluff, I tried my best, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No worries, but he is keeping it secret, but like nothing written just implied, but minho has no idea, but they can't be together, chan and hyunjin are pinning, changbin a fashion designer, feli is whipped for minho, i really tried to make this fluff, kissing is here, like pining is here, like pinning really hard, prince charming aka changbin is here, seungmin is a model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niuiu/pseuds/niuiu
Summary: In which Changbin is a secret but popular fashion designer, Seungmin hates modelling, Chan ends up locked in a changing room with Hyunjin and Felix kisses Minho.Or more like, ten reasons why it sucks to be in love with a model.





	1. Raven haired saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I made another story! This will again have more chapters, but apart from my angsty STAY this will be fluffy softy R&T!  
> I hope you will like it ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages - 
> 
> Kim Woojin, Bang Chan - 26 years old  
> Lee Minho, Seo Changbin - 25 years old  
> Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin, Yang Jeongin - 24 years old  
> Bang Yedam - 23 years old 
> 
> Jobs - 
> 
> Lee Minho, Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin - models  
> Kim Woojin - Manager of Hwang Hyunjin  
> Yang Jeongin - Manager of Lee Minho  
> Lee Felix - Photographer  
> Bang Chan - Main CEO of 3RA  
> Han Jisung - CO-CEO of 3RA, Photo editor  
> Seo Changbin - Fashion designer known as SpearB, CO-CEO of 3RA  
> Bang Yedam - Younger brother of Bang Chan, Designer

Seungmin was hungry, he was so damn hungry, but no… he just had no other choice, to be forced to starve. His stomach hurt, producing sounds in a sign of complaining against the boy doing this to himself.. mentioned boy whined as he rolled on his bed, a visible pout on his lips.

 

Kim Seungmin was a model who hated modelling. Being one of the models since he was seven, managing to break through and staying as one of the models even when he reached 20, but regretting it as soon as his mother turned out to be obsessed with him making it big in the world not only in South Korea. 

 

While the boy said around _7812 times he was not interested_ in such a thing, his mother was not listening as she boasted to the neighbours and counted money - Seungmin made sure all the money he got was going to his own bank account when he turned into adult, so he had a better chance of running away. 

 

Brown haired boy was actually a big foodie and he would have eaten every single food which was on the menu in the restaurant, he visited with his family every Sunday, but sadly, he had no other choice then to eat a salad - a fucking salad tasting like a pure shit, if you excuse his language.

 

**“Felix, I am hungry,”** the boy whined into the phone, which he had next to his ear while being hidden between the covers of his own bed. **“Do you wanna sneak out? I will treat you to chicken,”** named boy answered in the phone, his voice was filled energy and Seungmin swore that the blond boy was smiling behind his phone, that made the hungry one smile too.

 

**“Sure. Wait for me in front of the convenience store. I will eat everything, I swear Felix,”** he said, his voice sounded a lot more excited coming from the fact he was going to eat a smiling chicken, like most of the people in his age do all the time. On the other hand, while ending the call, he heard Felix laugh - both of them were more than happy about the fact they were going to meet. 

 

Actually, Seungmin did not think modelling was so bad. He liked stage. He liked clothes he was wearing, most of them being given to him to wear. But he hated it was all so forced. He hated going on a toilet just to hear other models throw up. He hated when he had to smile like a goddamn robot while his stomach was dying from the hunger.

 

_Couldn't this world accept eating models too?_ Probably not, but he could keep on dreaming. 

 

Seungmin had no problems in sneaking out of the house, honestly, he could scream he is going to eat chicken until he is full and nobody would have stopped him. His mother was out, there was nobody to stop him and Seungmin appreciated that.

 

**“Min!”** a voice was heard as soon as brown haired boy neared the convenience store in front of which he was supposed to meet with his friend. 

 

Voice was a lot deeper than you would have expected to come from the soft and petite traits of the boy, who was standing there, dressed in a pastel blue hoodie and smiling at his friend. Actually, every single person who met Lee Felix mentioned that one particular fact. Yes, his voice was deep and even if he would have never realized himself, hearing it every single day would have given him a hint. 

 

But, that was not the only mentioned thing. Even while wearing a hood on his face, the sun was is already hidden, letting the moon to take over the night sky, Felix’s freckles were still visible. If the boy decided not to put any makeup - what happened a lot - he felt like an idiot. Not that he hated his face, he was okay with that. 

 

But once you hear: **“Do you know that you have freckles?”** For the n-th time that day, you would have lost your patience. He did too... a lot.  Maybe that was why he turned out to be best friend with Seungmin. As when they met for the first time, only thing Seungmin said to the Felix was: **“Do you want some jelly?”** That hectic moment, of them dividing the jelly, even if their counting skills sucked, turned them into the best of the friends.

 

**“Hungry?”** Felix grinned at his friend, who was stuffing his mouth with chicken, one with sauce left marks on and around his pink lips, the boy just smiling happily, his eyes looked like they were shining. 

 

**“Almost died. I am this close to acknowledging chicken being the tastiest food on this planet,”** Seungmin breathed out as he gulped down all the meat he had in his mouth and grinning at Felix, who laughed and threw a tissue at him. **“Clean yourself up, you look horrible,”** Felix teased him, amused by the way his hungry friend acted. 

 

**“How can a model look horrible?!”** Seungmin stuck out his tongue at the other boy, both of them laughing in the end. 

 

But in the end, both of them had no other choice, than to part their ways and go home. Seungmin was walking all by himself, it was late, really dark already. So he just kept a hood on his face, hands in pockets and earphones on low in his ears, to calm himself with music and at the same time to hear what was happening around him. He would have asked Felix to o with him, but then the older one would have no other choice than to take the longer route and Seungmin did not want to risk his friend getting hurt. What bad could have happened to him right?

 

Apart from the moment when his phone buzzed, Seungmin looking at the screen, a message from his mother shining there, to go right away to sleep tomorrow as he was meeting with another designer. 

 

The boy frowned when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He walked into someone. Or more like, someone walked into him? He was not sure, but the voice he heard sounded drunk and really unpleasant. 

 

**“Can’t you look?! Are you blind?! Stupid little fuckeR!”** Seungmin felt like throwing up, when the guy grabbed his shoulder, he stepped back and looked away. **“Leave him be, Jaewon, he is not worth the trouble,”** another voice said, Seungmin looked up and saw that there was a group of muscular and scary looking guys. 

 

His breath shook as he looked up at the, when the one who was holding him, Jaewon, said something that made his blood run cold. **“But he is pretty. He would have been a nice toy,”** Seungmin felt like gagging and tried to get rid of man’s hand. **“Leave me be,”** he tried to say it out loud, but his voice was not so strong at this moment. 

 

**“What did you say?”** the guy grinned and flashed his teeth, Seungmin felt like kicking them out of his mouth. Or telling me to use a mouthwash, but that would not have been a good idea, as he seemed to be aggressive. 

 

**“To leave me. I have somewhere to go,”** he jerked with his hand, so he got out of the hold drunken had him in.   **“But won’t you have fun with me at first?”**

 

**“He said, he has to be somewhere. I had been waiting on you, little one,”** a voice sounded behind the group of guys, they turned to look at the person behind them and so did Seungmin. 

 

He raised his eyes up, meeting with the gaze of the other guy there. His eyes were dark, darker than he had ever seen. He looked at him, mouth slightly opened. He did not know him... But the guy in a black bomber jacket looked a lot safer than guys around him. 

 

**“Seo, what are you doing here?”** one of the guys in the group said and Seungmin noticed how Jaewon shuffled back to the group. **“Do you have any problem with me being here?”** this time his voice sounded a lot colder, than when he was directing his words to Seungmin. 

 

Even the younger boy felt goosebumps on his hands when he heard it, so the fact all of them began to mutter no and other excuses. **“Come, I waited long enough,”** the one said, moved his head towards Seungmin, who nodded and quickly walked towards the guy, when he felt a hand yank on his, he felt a pressure and was almost falling backwards, when the pressure let go and he heard a noise. Seungmin fell on the ground, but when he looked around, Jaewon, the one who was again trying to get a hold of Seungmin, was one the ground, holding his face and panting. 

 

Next to Seungmin stood the mysterious guy, his hand was in a tight fist as he stared at the group. **“Take him. Make sure, he will remember what he did in the morning. I won’t let him forget that easily,”** he said and then turned to Seungmin, holding out a hand towards him - he gladly grabbed it and stood up. Noticing his hand was quite small and warm, he expected his hands to be cold, but he was wrong. 

 

They looked at each other, Seungmin had to move his head so he looked at the shorter guy, who was there. He noticed that he had raven-like hair. Dark, like the night, darker than his eyes, being this close Seungmin noticed they were actually just of a dark brown colour, not black as he thought before. 

 

**“Are you okay?”** his saviour asked, Seungmin only nodding his head, but then he realized it would have been stupid to keep quiet. **“Thank you. For helping me, I wouldn’t**.. **Fight them**.. **But they go right away scared of you, thank you.. .. uh**.. **May I know your name? I heard Seo, but I guess that is your last name,”** Seungmin realized he was just rambling, but the guy in front of him seemed not to mind his behaviour.

 

**“No problem. They were too confident past week. Wouldn’t want you to get trauma, right?”** the guy said, but he was not telling him his name. **“Which way are you going? I will walk you,”** he added and Seungmin felt warmness over his cheek as he looked down at his shoes, because getting back his voice and mumbling: **“Home, straight. You don’t have to,”** but he _wanted_ him to go.

 

He felt a lot safer when he was with him. He saved him. **“I said no problem. I will walk you, don’t want your pretty face to get hurt, you should wear a mask so people won’t stare at you like that,”** Seo, as Seungmin assumed he was going to call the guy, said to him. Seungmin barely heard what he said as he got stuck at words ‘ _pretty boy_ ’ which made his heart beat a bit faster, as he quickly looked up, his neck almost hurting. 

 

Seungmin lightly smiled, nodding his head. Just now he noticed a few details, like the fact, his saviour had a septum piercing. It was one of those simple ones he often spotted at teens or even models around him. While it might not have fitted others, it fitted him. His face was sharp, so were his eyes. He was not a model like a person, not perfect. But he was beautiful.

 

Seungmin was shocked with himself, thinking the guy was beautiful. He never particularly thought about people they are beautiful. Pretty maybe, but beautiful, never happened. 

 

**“Are you going to walk?”** Seungmin was kicked out of his thoughts by a slightly raspy voice of the guy in front of him. He nodded his head and quickly began to walk, the guy walking next to him. Both of them kept quiet for the whole way towards Seungmin’s home. 

 

The younger one regretted that, but he guessed it was better. He felt safe, calm when he had this random guy walking next to him. Words could have ruined the mood and Seungmin for sure did not want to ruin that. 

 

**“Here,”** Seungmin said when he noticed his house right in front of them. Both of them stopped on their track. **“Here I live,”** the boy added to his sentence and turned his head towards Seo who was already looking at him. 

 

The younger one felt like burning under his gaze, he felt hot even after the weather got a lot colder than before. **“Changbin,”** the older one said, voice leaving his lips like it was a soft lullaby for Seungmin’s ears. **“Seo... Changbin..,”** Seungmin repeated, name rolling off his tongue. 

 

This was the time for Changbin and his mind to stop working for a short moment, focusing on the boy saying his name, eyes fell on his lips for a moment, before he just nodded. **“I gave you my name, what is yours, little one?”** It was quite funny for Seungmin when a shorter one called him the little one, but he left that for later when he will be sure it won’t chase away the other one.

 

**“Kim Seungmin,”** he whispered looking at the house before he again looked at Changbin. He was not sure, but it felt like there was a smile on his lips, when he looked away and when he again looked at him, the boy quickly hid the smile behind a neutral expression. 

 

**“Sleep well, Seungmin.”**

 

Were last words he heard from a stranger, named Seo Changbin before he disappeared. Seungmin walked towards the house, still in fantasies of his head, before he walked to his room and fell on his bed. 

 

**“Seo. Changbin.”**

 

He whispered to himself as he looked at his ceiling a smile taking over his face. Seo Changbin, _oh how he wished to see him again._

  
  



	2. HwangLeeKim trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Seungmin admitted he had a crush on Changbin. The mentioned boy could not stop thinking about the young model. And Lee Felix had a great plan in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with the new chapter! I wrote it quite fast I just edited a lot .. i hope you will like it ^^

**“HwangLeeKim will be modelling for SpearB summer issue,”** a blonde haired boy said, reading an article from his phone while sitting on a sofa, his legs comfortably on the armrest. **“Just how do you do it, Changbin? Always, you always get the best models,”** the boy sighed and turned his head towards a boy who was sitting behind the table and drawing on his tablet.

 

**“I don't. Chan does it. I told him to get me the most handsome one and right away three of them. He got them,”** Changbin mumbled barely paying any attention to his friend, who was scrolling through his phone. 

 

**“He got Cha and Choi kids too. How did he do that.. he gets everyone,”** the mentioned boy mumbled, puffing his cheek so they looked even chubbier than before. **“We should praise, Chan,”** Changbin said with a laugh, when the door opened. **“I agree,”** Chan said with a smirk on his lips as he entered the room, looking at two of the boys, his stare jumping from shorter to the shortest. **“But what are we going to praise me for?”** he chuckled, closing the door behind himself as he stepped towards the desk Changbin was sitting behind.

 

**“You got Cha Eunwoo and Choi Noeul to model for us, what gave us hella money. Now you got HwangLeeKim. How?”** Jisung said, pout was back at his lips and Chan rolled his eyes when he walked to Changbin and looked at the screen of his tablet.

 

**“I just know a lot of people and they all love our SpearB,”** Chan ruffled Changbin’s hair, who was just this morning again trimmed into undercut and the boy jerked his head away from the older’s touch. 

 

**“Hwang’s manager is Kim Woojin, you two went to the same school. When you got Hwang into the photoshoot, those two came like kittens. Or more like, their managers forced them to go. To not lose an opportunity. You know Choi since you two were little and she is going out with Cha, what gave you a free pass. Jung Isabelle and Kim Hyunsoo, you made out with their managers and bought them drinks, well actually another way around. Also, you have a crush on Hwang boy, but you are afraid of it because he is a model. Models date only models,”** Changbin looked up at two of his friends. Jisung had his mouth opened agape, shocked that the boy said so much information out of nowhere.

 

Chan gulped and slowly nodded his head. **“Your head is a fucking scary place, Seo Changbin,”** he mumbled, goosebumps running down his spine and hands.

 

**“I know. I have another outfit done, we can make the model in five days. Do you think I will have measurements of that girl group before that? I want to focus on those three before the group,”** Changbin refused to go to meet three of the models. He knew Kim Seungmin, the boy he saved yesterday was in the same building as he was. But Seo Changbin was nobody. SpearB was the one who made it all. _And SpearB was unknown to the public._

 

Seo Changbin feared son of Seo Changjun. What would have happened if someone found out he was a fashion designer. What would have happened if Kim Seungmin got to know who he was... No, he could not risk that. His eyes rested at the computer, footage, nine people. He looked at the one who was standing in the middle of two other.

 

**“Kim Seungmin, why the hell can’t I stop thinking about you?”**

 

✦✦✦

 

On the other part of the building, Kim Seungmin had the exact same problem as Seo Changbin, no that he could not stop thinking about himself, but as soon as he opened his eyes earlier this morning, sharp features of the mentioned raven-haired boy were in his head. 

 

He could not focus on anything, even when he was sitting in the car, looking outside, the only thing he could think of was the fact how much he regretted not getting Changbin’s number. How was he supposed to meet him again - _hell he wanted to meet him so so much_. 

 

While his mother, managers of Hyunjin and Minho, Woojin and Jeongin, talked with two guys who seemed to be their age, three boys were sitting in a waiting room. 

 

**“You seem to be out of it, Seungmin,”** Minho softly smiled at the younger boy, who pouted his lips and looked at the floor, not wanting to speak. **“You look like a lovesick puppy,”**  Dark haired boy added, this time whispering, just to make sure Seungmin's mother won’t hear their talk.

 

Seungmin looked up so fast something in his neck snapped and he growled from the pain, putting his hand on his neck. Minho and Hyunjin giggled, the tallest of them had small flames in his eyes. “ **So he was right.”**

 

Seungmin could not really disagree with them. Apart from Felix, two of them were his only friends... Okay.. he hangs out with Woojin and Jeongin too... But.. he was not a type to keep secrets from his friends.

 

**“I met a guy. His name is Changbin. Seo Changbin. He saved me yesterday, when I was walking home from Felix, some guys tried to touch me and he helped me**.. **And like**.. **He helped me and walked me home and I think I might have a big crush,”** Seungmin said as quietly as possible, boys moving closer to him.  If his mother found out.. Seungmin would have been probably locked and went out only on shoots.. Not that it was quite different now, but he liked photographing, he was not going to ruin his life..

 

**“Seo Changbin? Are you sure?”** Minho asked carefully, Seungmin nodding his head. **“Yeah, why?”**

 

**“You don’t read the news, Seungmin?”** Hyunjin raised his eyebrow and Seungmin slightly frowned. **“I do. Why? But I haven’t for some time, I got busy with shoots..”** he admitted and Minho grabbed out his phone, typing down and then moving it towards Seungmin, who grabbed it and looked at it. 

_ It is not unknown to South Korea, that Seo Changjun is gaining more and more power every single day. Starting from just a simple hotel line, opening a resort for animals and then skyrocketing up., getting into the group of the richest people, showed now something more about his private life. It was known already, that Seo had three children, but just now we found out more about them.  _

**“Seo Eunkwang, Seo Yuna and Seo Changbin..”** Seungmin read, while his eyes grew wider. **“But it says, he is studying somewhere else? But I saw him just yesterday?”**

 

The boy looked up at two of his friends. **“That is for the public, I heard he left the house and lives by himself somewhere. Actually, Woojin knows him. He knows Bang Chan, the one with curly hair,”** Minho said, Seungmin turning his head towards the still talking group. His eyes rested at so-called Bang Chan. 

 

**“Hyunjin thinks he is hot,”** Minho said with a devilish grin on his face and Hyunjin hushed him, raising his hand up to hit him. **“You said it too!”** the younger boy whine, while Minho laughed. **“Yes, I did. But I like cute boys, you know that.”** Minho winked at Seungmin, he right away acted like he was going to throw up, while Minho giggled at his behaviour. 

 

**“Hyunjin,”** they heard a voice, looking up they saw Woojin, who was standing above them. **“You will go first, as they have clothing for Seungmin and Minho done, but Bang Chan and Han Jisung, two guys behind, talking to Seungmin’s mother, who is furious Seungmin, just letting you know,”** Woojin gave a sympathetic look to Seungmin who pouted his lips. **“They had some problem with your fitting. So you will go with Bang Chan. You two will go and try your clothing right away.”**

 

They obeyed, Minho patting Seungmin’s back as all four of them walked towards Jeongin and Seungmin’s mother with two boys. Bang Chan and Han Jisung smiled at Hyunjin, shorter one, who was supposedly Han Jisung, spoke first: **“You will go with Chan, okay? While you two. I will show you clothing and where to try it and your managers have to talk about something with me. I will send you someone to help you,”** he said, a bright smile on his lips as they nodded their heads.

 

All of them left in different directions. 

 

Hyunjin walked behind Chan, both trying to calm down their hearts. 

 

Seungmin and Minho ended up being left alone in the dressing room.

 

Jisung, Woojin and Jeongin were suffering from Seungmin’s mother complaints. 

 

While Seo Changbin kept staring at his monitor, wondering whether to go or not to go after the brown haired boy with the cutest smile he had ever seen.

 

And right at the same time, the blonde haired boy entered the building walking towards the desk. Bag in his hand and a bright smile, that radiated it’s own energy, on his lips. The boy was called Lee Felix and he was going to make sure he will scare Seungmin so much he will scream like a little girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? was this okay? i will write hyunchan chapter next, then mix it and .. yes.. but i would like to know if you like this, it would have meant a lot to know what chu think ^^


	3. So hold me tight or don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right now Bang Chan truly hoped, that Changbin was going to take the long way back from the convenience store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello new chapter is here! i hope you had a great weekend and started this week well!!

Hyunjin was walking behind Chan, doing his best to not stare. But it was quite hard. His eyes were locked on his broad shoulders. Seemed like exactly now, Chan decided to wear a sleeveless shirt, which exposed a tattoo the boy had on his right shoulder, it disappeared behind his shirt - Hyunjin felt a need to find out where it ended and to trace his fingers against it. 

 

But it was just his pious.. okay.. unholy wish. 

 

Actually, Hyunjin never really found out since when did he began his tiny, dangerous crush on Bang Chan. Maybe it was back then when he met him for the first time. 

 

The boy knew Woojin for a long time, as he found out that day. Bang Chan came to them, Hyunjin and Woojin lived together since the day Hyunjin began to model on bigger stages. It was better for both of them, Hyunjin having a trauma of being left alone and fear of loud screaming, could not even imagine living with his parents for longer. 

 

Bang Chan smiled at the boy and then he left with Woojin, the manager came after an hour, bough Hyunjin hot chocolate and a pastry, saying Chan send that. 

 

After hearing those words, Hwang Hyunjin blushed.

 

However, he probably realized he wants Chan, not only to crush on him but to have him as close as possible when he saw him in a club. The older one was rich, he could enjoy clubbing. Hyunjin knew about his company, he knew there was a secret SpearB, who caught the attention of the media because nobody knew him. 

 

Chan was dancing, dancing with another guy, who was probably nobody useful to know. They danced and Hyunjin could not look away from them, he came with Minho, Seungmin again refused to go, more like, his mother refused to let him leave the house as he ate a bit too much. 

 

And there he was, while Minho talked to some people, Hyunjin was leaning against the bar and looking right at Bang Chan. He had a glass in his hand, siping from the liquid in a glass, no matter how much he tried to tear his eyes away, he could not. It was impossible. 

 

The boy, who was moving to the sound of music, other boy holding him close. And then, then it happened. 

 

Chan leaned closer to the guys and their lips connected. Hyunjin’s breath hitched and something in him snapped. His throat felt dry, he felt hot and cold at the same time. While there was a sweat coming up, there were also goosebumps on his hands. 

 

Something, he was hoping for not to happen, happened. Chan was staring right at him, as he kissed the guy. Their eyes met, Hyunjin felt like he was going to burn into ashes from the impact the older one had on him. 

 

When Chan closed his eyes, to more focus on his lover, Hyunjin disappeared, so when the older boy looked at the same place where was the latter standing, he found nothing just a glass filled with remaining liquid the boy left there before he ran out. 

 

Since then Hwang Hyunjin knew he was fucked up and he not only wanted Bang Chan but also was in love with him probably.. okay... for sure. 

 

**“I say okay too much,”** Hyunjin muttered, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, as he realized he said that out loud. **“Did you say something?”** Chan turned his head towards the younger boy, who quickly shook his head with an innocent look. **“You probably overheard? Maybe someone in some room?”** As he shrugged his shoulders Chan smiled and walked to one of the doors, opening them for the boy. **“It will be quick,”** he winked at him, the latter turning into a real-life red avatar right on the spot.

 

So he rather walked into the room, Chan with an amused smile right behind him and Hyunjin felt a hand to land on the small of his back as the older one showed him way towards the clothing. **“I need you to try this,”** Chan said, he raised up a dress shirt. It was white, but there was a deep red lace around the end of the long sleeves and also at the end of the shirt. It had pinned collar, the pin was golden. The shirt seemed like any normal shirt, so Hyunjin assumed it was going under something, but, Chan was not holding any jacket to try it on with it.

 

**“Only the shirt?”** he asked, the boy nodded. **“Shirt is only top yes. I will also bring you pants, Ch-- SpearB, made,”** Chan smiled, acting like he did not almost spill the name of the designer, Hyunjin acted like he did not hear it and nodded. 

 

**“You can go behind the curtain if you get shy, but the mirror is here,”** the boy pointed at the mirror against the wall. Hyunjin nodded, grabbing the shirt, walking behind the curtain, not even thinking otherwise. 

 

He took off his jacket, then his own shirt and for a moment he pressed his forehead against the cold wall in front of him. He felt like he was burning, only after a short time, he spent with the older guy. He took a deep breath, but then he began to dress in the shirt.

 

Button after button, till he had it on. Now he quite understood why he had to try it, sleeves were long even for his long hands. 

 

He walked out to look into the mirror, to check for other things. Bang Chan was back already he was looking at the pant which was on the table when he noticed movement he looked up at Hyunjin and then back on pants - the younger boy having no idea the older one looked back at him as soon as Hyunjin could not see him. 

 

He looked at himself, his face was not as red as he thought. Sleeves were a bit longer than they had to be, but he looked nice. The shirt was not uncomfortable or something. Just now, Hyunjin really felt the cold material - silk. 

 

He was never really a big fan of silk, unlike Minho who loved that material more than anything. But Hyunjin could imagine the outfit already, it was probably not going to be exactly the same, but he got the vibe and he hoped he was going to pull it off while they had a photoshoot. 

 

He heard steps and in the mirror he noticed Chan walking towards him. **“Hands,”** he said when he walked to Hyunjin’s side, younger turning towards him and straightening his hands. **“Okay, we can shorten them,”** Chan mumbled, his hand on Hyunjin’s right biceps as he pulled the sleeve upper. **“What about this?”** he asked while holding the silk between his fingers Hyunjin put his hand down. It fitted perfectly.

 

Hyunjin moved his gaze from his sleeve to Chan in the mirror. Their eyes met in the mirror and none of them looked away. Hyunjin saw how the older one looked him up and down. He noticed the tug on his hand as Chan held the sleeve tighter. 

 

But then the older on stepped back. **“Go try pants. But without this shirt, put on your own. It will be in a different collection. I will write down about** **the shirt,”** Chan’s words were colder, more distanced. And Hyunjin felt hurt, the pain in his heart was unpleasant. He was disappointed. Chan was too, but with himself. He hated the way he acted, but models were a big _no_. _Models date models._

 

But he again walked behind the curtain, this time holding pant. He took off the dress shirt, pulled his own over his head. He came to the problem with pants as soon as he put them on, they were slightly bigger than he was.

 

So Hyunjin pulled them down and put on his own, black ripped jeans as he walked out. He was holding onto pants and silk dress shirt, putting them on the table. He already put his bomber jacket on.

 

**“They are too loose around the waist. My size is one number smaller than this. Your designer used Minho’s waist.”** Hyunjin said calmly, Chan nodded his head and then took things. **“Good. I need to go take one more jacket, I will be right back.”** and so he left, he was walking towards the door, holding the doorknob, but they did not open. 

 

**“Hmm?”** Hyunjin hummed as he looked at the older boy. **“They are locked**... **It happens a lot, Jisung was supposed to call to get it repaired**... **But that, “** Chan sighed and took out his phone. **“He will be busy, I will call someone else,”** he mumbled, grabbing his phone and calling. 

 

Hyunjin walked towards pieces of clothing on the table, this room was practically filled with clothing. He traced a shirt which was in front of him, it was more hip-hop styled and Hyunjin really liked it. 

 

He grabbed it to his hands and feeling it between his fingers. He did not even notice Chan stopped calling and neared him. **“We have to wait for twenty minutes,”** he announced, Hyunjin nodding his head. **“Cool,”** he just muttered, not really paying attention to the other one. 

 

It was quiet for a short bit before the taller one heard his name being called out: **“Hyunjinie,”** Chan’s voice was mellow and when Hyunjin looked up, he realized that his stare was really soft. 

 

**“Do you want it?”** Chan asked, a smile gracing his face, the smile which made Hyunjin lost focus. **“This? I can’t take it..”** he quickly shook his head, but the older one just laughed. **“Try it. If it fits you it’s a fate and you can take it,”** he winked at the boy, Hyunjin felt his cheeks again blushing, so he grabbed the shirt and as fast as possible disappeared behind the curtain. 

 

Hyunjin was dying deep inside, oh damn, how much he wanted to kiss Bang Chan. He wanted… he wanted Chan to WANT to kiss HIM. The younger had no idea, that the older one wanted to kiss him, but he found out quite quickly. When he had the shirt almost over his head he heard sounds - loud steps nearing him really fast. They almost sounded like running.

 

Only a few seconds and Chan pushed the curtain away from his way. In one moment was Hyunjin pinned against the wall. Pouty lips moving against full ones. The whole world stopped. Hyunjin sharply inhaled and then he pressed the older one against the wall, slipping the shirt off his body as he pressed his chest against the shorter one who whimpered under the pressure. 

 

Hyunjin was in love, oh damn, he was so in love. And so was Bang Chan. But the older one was hoping about one more thing, than was Hyunjin reciprocating his emotions - he hoped Changbin will take the longer way back from the convenience store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like this chapter? it was more chan/hyunjin centric, so hope you still liked it ! 
> 
> there was a comment about jisung having a lover too, what do you think? are there some other ships you would like to see? i may not put them in, but maybe i will we will see ^^


	4. Godly-like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin is scared, Chan is in love and Felix finally meets Minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here I am with a new chapter! I wanted to write down ages, I will put them here and then later add them into first chapter too as you will know about them ^^
> 
> Kim Woojin, Bang Chan - 26 years old  
> Lee Minho, Seo Changbin - 25 years old  
> Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix, Han Jisung, Yang Jeongin - 24 years old

When Seo Changbin opened the door to the sacred dressing room - its door got stuck at least twice a week and even if he told to Jisung hundreds of times to make someone repair it, the boy always forgot - he was not expecting what he saw.

Behind the door, he found Chan and Hyunjin, but they were not... looking so ordinary. Chan was a mess, his curly mop of hair, which never listened was all over the place. His slightly pouted, bright pink lips were puffy and there was a tiny, however deep dark purple bruise under them. His neck was covered in colourful hickeys, some purple, some red, some yellow, depending on when they got imprinted into his skin, the same it was with his pale chest which was slightly uncovered by his shirt. His dark eyes were glassy like he was not even sure where he is anymore and was drugged right now.

Hyunjin on the other side had no hickeys. His neck was clean, so was his chest and collarbones which peeked from his dress shirt. But his puffy, plump lips were even bigger, they were slightly glistening, Changbin assumed it was from the spit they must have exchanged not even a few seconds ago. 

**“Oh, so you finally confessed?”** Changbin asked like nothing happened. He had a black hoodie on, the hood on his head and the black mask covering up his mouth, so his voice came out a bit muffled, but it was clear enough for boys to understand. 

Tips of Chan’s ears got redder by each second and then he slowly nodded his head. **“Oh?! Are you SpearB?!”** Hyunjin asked right away, his voice was cheerful, not even a spot about the fact he kissed the soul out of Chan. **“I… no... I am not. Chan, take your boyfriend and leave,”** Changbin stepped back when the boy tried to take off his hood. 

**“B-but!”** Hyunjin whined, trying to grab his hoodie. Chan quickly grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and pulled him back, while Changbin sped up down the hallway, he only heard Chan saying: **“Leave him alone, Jinnie. He is staying hidden for a reason.”**

And that was right. Changbin’s family was ashamed of him. 

As soon as his mother found out he is gay, he was kicked out of the house. Parents said the boy is actually studying abroad to the public. His siblings knew he was still in Seoul. Eunkwang and Yuna both tried to contact him, they gave him some money to help him out. It was funny, that Yuna managed to keep her girlfriend Mina in secret, while Changbin was stupid enough to come out to his mother. He expected some love from their side, he expected them to understand him.

Changbin walked around the corner when he noticed something in his way. Well, coming from the fact he ran right into the thing or person, there was no way he could not notice it. He looked up, looking at the face of a boy who was on his mind for a whole day. He looked at him, but before could Seungmin notice it was him, he looked down, his face perfectly hidden.

**“I am sorry,”** he said and began to walk away, their eyes meeting only for a short moment, as soon as Changbin walked farther away, when he heard the boy walk and open his mouth in a short: **“Wait, aren’t you?”** he sped up and when he reached the emergency staircase he ran down, two floors lower and disappeared in the hallway, leading to one of the workrooms.

He couldn’t meet him. He just couldn’t. Is Seungmin knew who he was. No.. he was too dangerous for an image of the soft boy. He was, too stupid actually, to admit to himself he felt something for him. He just couldn’t. So he walked outside the back door of the working room as fast as possible and left the building, covered up walking towards the place where he lived with Chan and Jisung. There was no way he was going back.

And so a day passed, then another one. And then the fifth day passed and a photoshoot for HwangLeeKim was up. And around that exact day, Changbin knew he couldn’t stay just locked in the studio, drawing, making up random clothing and that clothing they needed for a new photoshoot with a girl group which was signed up for them. 

Through those five days, Changbin had a problem to stay back at home. Hwang Hyunjin turned out to be a frequent visitor, because they did not want to annoy Hyunjin’s manager, Woojin. Like they were not annoying Jisung and Changbin.

Actually, not. Only Changbin. 

Hyunjin eventually learned who was the guy he met and who actually is _SpearB_. 

The mentioned boy walked out of the bathroom, his hair was damp from the shower and he was wearing just a hoodie and his trousers. **“Oh. Seo Changbin?”** the boy almost fell on his ass when the saw a short boy, dressed in a black shirt and black sweatpants in front of him.  Changbin slowly nodded his head. **“Chan’s boyfriend,”** he said calmly, while Hyunjin looked at him wide-eyed. At the same time, Chan lazily walked out of his own bedroom, strolling his way towards Hyunjin. He has a sleepy expression taking over his face, walking behind Hyunjin and snaking his hands around younger’s waist, his face hiding in his back.

**“You took too long,”** he murmured, Changbin cringing at his best friend and roommate. **“Chan do you know you live with Seo Changbin?”** Hyunjin asked, still not waking up from his shock. Partly, that this was Seo Changbin, son of Seo Changjun. The other part was the fact he was looking at the guy about which Seungmin fanboyed. 

**“Yeah, that’s out SpearB,”** Chan mumbled, then yawned and nuzzled his face against Hyunjin’s back. **“Yes. I am SpearB. Yes, I am the guy you met in a hallway. No, you can’t tell anyone,”** Changbin said calmly, walking his way to the bathroom where he was headed to. 

Just like this the young boy found out about Changbin being a SpearB and ended up spending his free time at their house, mostly making cute ass things, making Changbin gag. Yes, only Changbin. Jisung was in his own world with his boyfriend. Eric was not so bad, actually, he and Jisung were more like best friend type of couple, fighting, joking, having fun. Sure, Changbin found them laying on the couch cuddling, having a whole box of cheesecake and chocolate cookies in front of them, what was too sweet. However, Changbin was used to Eric, he dated Jisung for more than six years already. Meeting back in middle school and somehow ended up being attached, Changbin never really understood that as he never got attached, at least he told himself that.

The couple always teasing him, that they won’t let him sleep once he falls in love, raven-haired boy putting up a note in his mind to never let them know he is in love and continuing on with his day. 

Changbin was forced to join boys, but he stayed in a different room, only to look at photos and write to Chan if he wanted to change some details or stuff. It always worked like that, SpearB’s identity had to stay covered up. 

So he looked at the screen of his laptop, video of the CCTV, how Lee Felix entered the studio with all of his photographing equipment and smiled at Jisung, waving his hand. Jisung right away walked to his friend with a big grin filled with adoration and happiness, because of how much he missed the photographer, his mouth pretty much turning into a heart making the boy look even lovelier and warm hearted than he was. 

**“Felix! Man, I missed you! It’s been so long since I was here too!”** Jisung said, pulling his friend into a tight hug. **“Hello,”** An orange haired boy chuckled as he hugged his friend back, patting his back. **“Yeah, Chan said you were always busy. Do we have many outfits today?”**

Right away to the work, they both can talk later, maybe even grab something. **“Not really. But it’s HwangLeeKim, I guess Seungmin told you?”** Jisung asked, while he helped Felix to set down his bags. Felix nodded his head. **“They are not here?”** he asked curiously, wondering if Seungmin already came. He wanted to talk to him, it was almost three days since they met up and talked about what made him sad. 

**“They are changing now I think? You can go to them once we set your stuff, you need to look outfits on them too, not only on mannequins!”** Jisung beamed happily and helped Felix to unpack, while they kept on short and nice talk. 

**“Oi, Felix!”** Chan walked to the studio with a playful grin. **“Were you with Hyunjin?”** Jisung asked even before Felix reacted to the greetings from his older friend, who stopped mid walking, his face heating up, ears turning into two tomatoes.  Just now Felix noticed that buttons on his dress shirt were buttoned up wrong, from probably hurrying and that makeup which probably covered Chan’s neck was not so perfect and showed tiny spots which were coloured. 

**“Hyun..Hyunjin?”** Felix looked at Jisung, then at Chan and then again at Jisung who nodded his head. **“Hwang Hyunjin?”** Felix asked cautiously, again turning his face towards Chan with a shocked expression, he was expecting anyone, but not Chan's crush of a long time, the boy Chan pointed out in every magazine and said he loves him. **“Hwang Hyunjin, himself. Someone looking for me?”**

The sound came from the door and Felix with Jisung looked there, Chan had to turn around to see Hyunjin and now the rosiness took even over his cheeks, not just ears. **“Here, our photographer, Felix. And probably your loverboy,”** Jisung chuckled.

Hwang Hyunjin looked once again royalty-like. He was wearing tight black jeans, which were nicely gripping his legs, there was a red dress shirt, which was nicely tucked into his jeans, the upper button opened up. A black belt was holding his waist tight. The dress shirt had black lace collar and was made of a silk. A silver chain was attached to the belt in the front and to the back pocket of his jeans.  Black haired boy looked hot, even Felix admitted that. He saw Chan gulp and he giggled into his long sleeve, which was covering up his hands.

**“I was not looking for you, Chan just looks messy and Jisung mentioned you,”** he said, almost choking out, when Hyunjin stood in front of him. It was almost like he had a halo, but when he smiled, the room looked a lot brighter, such as he shined even more. 

**“Oh, yeah,”** Hyunjin said, his eyes disappearing into crescent moons as he smiled at Felix and held his hand towards him. **“Hwang Hyunjin. Model. Seungmin’s friend. Chan’s boyfriend,”** he was soft spoken, Felix felt warm inside as soon as he grabbed his hand. **“You must be Seungmin’s best friend. I know a bit too much about you,”** Hyunjin giggled, he was resembling a puppy and Felix felt like fainting. 

**“Yeah, I am. I know a lot about you too. So I was quite surprised Chan snat.. Wait.. you snatched hims right?”** Felix laughed, what gained him only being hit to his shoulder by Chan. **“Ow. See what I have to deal with?! I hope you will make him more nicer,”** Felix whined, but then he handed his camera to Jisung. 

**“So, get ready. That stuff, you know... I wanted to scary Seungmin when you went her for the first time, but I met someone.. So I got busy,”** Felix slightly pouted and then he began to run towards the changing rooms. He was going to scare him. He had to. 

**“KIM SEUNGMIN!”** Felix shouted as soon as he kick-opened the door and looked around himself, hoping to see his friend pale and scream like a little girl. 

Oh, how wrong he was. Instead of Seungmin, there was someone else. Boy, dressed just in dark blue denim jeans, which had a lot more holes than to be classified as jeans and had red fishnets under them. His head snapped up, his eagle stare meeting with Felix’s widened eyes of a deer in the headlights. Boy's  chest was exposed, black hair in his eyes as they were still not styled. Felix gulped, but his throat felt dry. 

If Hwang Hyunjin looked like a royalty, _Lee Minho must have been a god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> diiid you like new chapter? i hope you did!! have a great day ♥
> 
> // kudos and comments are always appreciated


	5. Teen Idle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted to be perfect, he wanted to be pretty, he wanted to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! this chapter is quite shorter sorry for that I have some stuff I am dealing with ^^" next chapter will be only seungbin ^^

Felix was a mess, that was no surprise. He looked at the boy in front of him with widened eyes, his mouth slightly agape and his hands shaking. Why did nobody warn him before he ran to the room? Jisung.. Hyunjin.. Anyone?

 

Now Felix had to face a huge embarrassment, his brain getting more and more information, his cheeks burning and his small hand covering his eyes. **“I.. I’m sorry!”** he squeaked out, barely holding onto his life, still covering his eyes and taking steps backwards, hoping to find the door and run out as quickly as possible. 

 

What he did not expect was missing the door and hitting the wall with his back, small and quiet whimper leaving his lips. At the same time, he felt a warm touch on his hands and they were lifted up. **“Are you shy?”**

 

He was looking right into Minho’s eyes, his own eyes were still widened from the shock he went through just now - it's not every day you see such an ethereal boy. Minho’s were dark as the night, stars shining in the back, not leaving his mischievous charm behind. Felix gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down, he was shy, he was nervous. He felt like he was going to faint any time soon. After a second, Minho patiently waiting, Felix nodded his hand. 

 

**“So adorable,”** Minho breathed out and stroked Felix’s hand with the pad of his finger. Felix looked away and shook his head quickly. **“I am sorry, I have to go. I.. photograph.. Yes.. they will**.. **Yes,”** Felix said quickly, getting rid of Minho’s hold as he turned to the door and ran out. 

 

Minho ended up standing in the room all alone a smile gracing his face, while he stared at the back of a small boy, who headed towards the studio. “Seungmin why did you never introduced me?” he muttered under his breath and then looked at the other piece of his outfit. 

 

**“Where the hell is Seungmin even?!”**

 

If you are curious about a younger friend of Lee Minho, you would have looked far more down the hallway. As Kim Seungmin was right now hidden in the bathroom. He was sitting on the floor, his back was against the cold tiles and he was looking in front of himself with teary eyes. He could not move, he was in a shock, deep inside having a mental fight with himself. With who he wanted to be and who he ended up being. 

 

Yesterday Seungmin happily ate his dinner, well he was. Before his mother made him stand up at the scale. He gained two kilos, his mother went crazy. Next thing he knew was him being forced to throw up everything he ate that day. His mother would have beaten him up, but she knew he had a shoot. Seungmin was scared to go home today.

 

And so he hid in the bathroom, trying not to panic, not to get the panic attack. He took deep breaths, looking at the floors when he heard the door open. Seungmin looked up, his stare stopping at the person who ended up in front of him. 

 

Black hood covering his head, black mask on his face. It felt like Seungmin already saw him. He kept quiet while the person walked to him, squatted right in front of him and their eyes met. The mop of Seungmin’s hair was covering up his eyes as it was not styled, while the guy had only his eyes uncovered and looked deeply into his own. They were staring at each other. Kept quiet, when the hooded guy spoke.

 

**“Are you okay, Seungmin?”**

 

They were looking into each other’s eyes when Seungmin just fell forward and the guy caught him in his hand. The younger one turning into a sobbing mess, while the older one raised his shaky hand towards his hair and lightly patted it, then run his fingers through his hair. **“It’s okay. Breathe.”** The raven-haired boy whispered as he pulled Seungmin even closer and whispered sweet nothings into his ear to calm him down, slightly rocking himself in some kind of soothing way he wished was going to work on the boy who looked so vulnerable and small in his arms.

 

 **“Seungmin, look into my eyes. Look into my eyes,”** He felt like the boy who was holding him slightly, like he was made from a porcelain, pushed him away. Seungmin had his vision blurred, all the exhaustion and pain was coming to his head and he began to feel everything. Fire in his lungs, water in his stomach, a hurricane in his head.  He tried his best to focus, to see eyes of the other boy better. **“Seungmin, when was the last time you ate? How much did you throw up?”**

 

The young boy did not hear the first question, but managed to let the second one get into his ears, small voice answering **“Everything,”** but it did not feel like his own voice, it felt artificial. He wanted to speak up more, to tell him, but at that moment Seungmin blacked out and did not hear words the other boy kept saying, his mind went blank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter? What will Changbin do? All comments and kudos are appreciated !! Have an amazing day or sweet dreams!


	6. Revieve me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin woke up in a stranger's house and found a big secret in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, wow   
> hope you will like it !!

When Seungmin woke up he felt like someone snipped out a big part of his memory. He slightly opened one of his eyes, the light blinding him, so he closed his eyes again and then only after few seconds he managed to open them both. Rubbing them, noticing this is not his bedroom.

The walls were painted in a soft blue colour, windows had down its blinds, they were white and slightly opened so they let in the perfect amount of the sunlight to see everything and to not be annoying at the same time. Seungmin looked up at the ceiling trying to remember what happened. He went to the photoshoot, his mother told him he gained weight... She pushed him to the bathroom to throw up... He did... But he... Didn't ate...

He sat and looked around the room. It looked nice and neat. A white desk in the corner, a laptop on it was black, so were few notebooks set perfectly in line next to it. A black container filled with pens and with pencils.

Whole room gave out a nice contrast of blue, white and black. Blue walls, white windows and bed, black almost everything else. Seungmin would have never guessed those things were good combined, but it seemed like they were. But this was still not answering the question, where the hell did he ended up at. As far as he knew, Hyunjin, Minho and Felix had differently looking rooms. So the boy stood up, his feet touched a warm carpet, a tingly feeling from the fluffy piece send shivers down his spine and he smiled at the feeling. It was nice. A bad person wouldn’t live with such a fluffy carpet.

He walked out of the door and looked around, it was empty in there, doors lead right to the living room, which was just any typical living room he seen before. But it was a lot nicer than the one they had at home. His mother stored stupid things, she spent money on even more stupid things.

Mismatched carpets, vases with flowers, small porcelain stupidities around the shelves. Seungmin hated that and he would have rather spent the rest of his life living in here than go back home.  As the boy kept his mind occupied with thoughts flowing through his mind, a bang managed to kick him out of them and to look up at the door that probably led to the kitchen and so he walked towards them. While he was expecting some crazy fangirl -  _Seungmin read too many webtoons_  - he noticed a boy with his back turned towards him.

**“Uhm, hello?”**  he asked softly, the person turning towards him and Seungmin’s eyes widened when he noticed a boy, he met... Not such a long time ago.  **“Oh! You woke up! That is nice, you scared us a lot, you fainted in the bathroom!”** Seungmin kept looking at the brown haired guy in front of him with a friendly smile occupying his lips. **“I.. fainted?”**  Faded memories were appearing in front of his mind. He was crying... Someone came... Someone talked to him... But who...  **“Y-You were the one who helped me in the bathroom?”**  he asked cautiously.

Bang Chan nervously shifted his leg and looked at Seungmin, but it was more like he was looking at something behind him. So the boy turned his head, but there was nothing to look at. “Actually, it was Jisung. But, he already left to the work. He called me and Hyunjin and we helped you and got you here,” Chan explained, keeping the same smile even if it seemed a bit too pressed this time. Seungmin nodded his head.

However a sadness took over his mind for a slight moment: “I thought.. It was.. him.. “ he mumbled under his breath, looking at the floor. _That was a stupid thought Seungmin, he would not be there. Why would he..._ **“Did you say something?”**  Seungmin’s head snapped up and he shook his head. “I was told you starved, sit there I will make some food for you too. But something light,” Chan said, Seungmin obeying and sitting down on the chair, while he kept looking around the room and then his eyes again stuck to the cooking boy.

**“Why.. you said you brought me there with .. Hyunjin?”**  Seungmin asked, quite curious about why did his friend come to here with him too. And, what was his mother doing at the time? Seungmin had so many questions in his head but was not sure which was more important... But now, the most important thing was if he really imagined Seo Changbin in front of him or if the boy ran away as soon as Jisung found him.. If .. was Jisung even there.

The younger boy noticed how Chan gulped and looked at him, not really sure how to answer when the whole answer came to the room. Opening the wooden door, walking through them. Dressed just in a black shirt and blue trousers, hair a mess, red mark on the neck, sleepy expression. That was exactly how Hwang Hyunjin entered the kitchen in his whole beauty, not even noticing Seungmin, who had his mouth agape and the most shocked expression on his face while he watched one of his best friends, walked towards Bang Chan. Hyunjin wrapped his hands around boys waist and leaned down to put his head on his shoulder, cuddling in as close as possible.

It was no surprise for Seungmin when: **“Are you fucking kidding me?!”**  left his mouth, actually, he was pretty more surprised he did not curse more in that exact moment. Hyunjin jumped, hitting Bang Chan who managed to spill the soup he was going to taste, instead of his tongue the shirt got a taste of supposed Seungmin’s breakfast.

Hyunjin turned his head towards Seungmin, his eyes widened as he noticed one of his best friend sitting there, almost like Hyunjin even forgot he was helping to get him inside and make him lay on the bed.  **“S-Seungminnie!”**  Hyunjin brushed his hair away and looked at him, trying not to seem guilty.  **“Don’t Seungminnie me! You said nothing about dating Bang Chan! Is that how we got the opportunity?!”** He felt wronger, they told everything to each other? Yet.. Hyunjin said nothing about getting a boyfriend.. It was not nice.. He practically lied to him..  **“N-no!”**  Hyunjin stuttered again and looked at Chan for a moral support, but he only shrugged his shoulder, with a simple  _it’s your problem baby, solve it_  and got back to cooking. Hyunjin sighed, ruffling his own hair and then he pulled Seungmin out of the room - his stomach protested against leaving the food, but he went with him.

They sat on the couch in the living room, sitting opposite of each other, the younger one raised his eyebrow at his older friend, who sighed again, this time more deeper than before, Seungmin tried his best to cover up his corner’s moving.  **“We have been dating only for a week, when we went to check our outfits.. We somehow got together back then. I knew him for a longer time, but,”**  he explained and Seungmin pouted.  **“But, you promised to tell me everything. And you got a boyfriend, that is important,”**  hungry boy punched his friend.  **“I know. I was just.. Still not really used to dating him.. It was all.. Weird,”**  Hyunjin admitted and Seungmin frowned at what his friend said.  **“Yeah, but he can leave hickeys. I don’t even want to know what were you doing while I was dying in the room next door!”**

**“Trust me, Chan has more things to cover,”**  Hyunjin grinned, Seungmin hitting his shoulder with an anger. Hyunjin laughing like a crazy.  **“Also you were taken care of! I have every right to enjoy my night however I want!”**

**“Yeah, Jisung threw me to the bed and left me,”**  Seungmin rolled his eyes, while Hyunjin’s widened. **“Jisung?”**  he asked softly, Seungmin nodding his head.  **“Yeah, Chan said you and Jisung.. Wait.. why? Is something wrong?”**  His behaviour was not as usual, the boy noticed that stuff and right now seemed Hyunjin to be more nervous than ever.  **“No no. It’s just… hm, Eric.. Jisung’s boyfriend took care of you, yes. So I got kinda confused when you said Jisung!”**

Even if Hyunjin tried to make his words seems as trustworthy as possible, Seungmin had his doubts and was not really sure, if he was going to trust Hyunjin and Chan, maybe for now he was going to keep his suspicion and try to find out more.

 

* * *

  
  


Seo Changbin was again stuck in his office room. He had to leave really soon, if Seungmin woke up. Call it however you want.. No.. nevermind, even Changbin himself knew that he was a god damn coward, hiding like that from the boy. Even if he tried to forced himself to think that it was only for Seungmin’s safety, he knew he was lying to himself to feel better about the whole situation.

Raven haired boy run his finger through his hair as he looked at the black screen of him laptop. He was going to turn it on but got caught in his own thoughts. Looking at Seungmin was was in tears, his heart stopping when the younger boy fainted, tears still all over his red cheeks. When Changbin ran out to call for help, he was lucky enough to meet Chan in front of the stall. And Changbin was a mess, he was crying when he held Seungmin in the car and he was whispering soft words into his ear. They were supposed to go to the hospital, they wanted, but Seungmin woke up in the car, he said just two words, food, sleep. They had nothing to worry about, at least Chan said that.

And when was Seungmin in his own bed, tucked under the covers, Changin understood they would have just got useless attention from people around them, affecting both, him and the boy. So he just ran his fingers over his cheek, staring at the boy, wishing things were different.

While having a boy in his bed, raven-haired one ended up sleeping at the couch and then leaving to the work.

Work.. actually he had no work today. Just to send clothing to makers, that was all. One click of an email and it was done. And so he was forced to just go through few new outfits and designs he made before.  To save the boy from suffering alone, maybe after an hour of Changbin’s lonely pain, Han Jisung walked to the room with a soft smile on his lips. He raised up a bag with take out. “ **Guessed you will be hungry?”**

Two boys ended up sitting in the middle of the office with the food on the carpet. **“You know, this reminds me of maybe two years ago,”** Changbin said out of nowhere, Jisung looking up at him, curious what is he talking about.  **“Before Chan even inherited this place, we always sat back at his place, eating the take out,”** the boy explained quickly and Jisung eagerly nodded his head, slurping noodles that left dangling from his mouth. **“That was nice.. It was our Thursday night..”** Jisung laughed happily.

Then was Changbin kicked out, he moved in with Jisung and Chan, Jisung still studying and Chan and he working. Chan’s grandpa died, Chan got a firm. Asking Changbin to design a clothing for him. In a span of a half a year, people knew about a person called SpearB. And their business cherished, nobody knew who was SpearB and it was for the best.

**“You..”** Jisung spoke up, Changbin looking up from his bowl, waiting what will they boy say. **“You should tell him, Seungmin I mean,”** the older one looked away from his friend as soon as he heard those words, frowning a little. **“I don't really know him.. He is just a tiny crush, I have no reason to tell him,”** Changbin said softly, forcing himself to put as much sincerity into his words as it was possible. **“But.. When he fainted you were crying,”** Jisung was an innocent boy, actually one of the purest people Changbin knew - well he did not knew that much of people, but, Jisung was a true pristine softie, maybe that was why Changbin found himself liking the boy and getting attached to him a bit too much.

**“As I said, just a crush. Nothing more,”** Changbin said and looked back into his bowl. It was only a crush, nothing else. **“We are going to the party, with Chan and Eric. Next Saturday. Hyunjin is bringing his model friends. You won’t go right?”** Jisung tried to change the subject, not even realizing the fact he made the whole mood even worse.  Raven haired boy looked up and frowned at the younger one, who just noticed his mistake, his cheeks dusting pink. **“O-Oh, yes.. I.. I am sorry,”** He looked to the ground, his lips were puckered as he felt sorry and at the same time ashamed.

After eating their food, both boys lied on their backs at the carpet and looked at the ceiling in a silence. It was better like this, both like the comfort of the silence. Sadly, Changbin’s mind was working really hard pretty much sticking to the picture of a young boy.  **“Jisung?”** Changbin asked after few another minutes through which he thought and thought. **“Um?”** the younger one hummed, slightly moving his head to look right at his older friend. The latter kept on staring at the ceiling, playing with his long sleeves.

**“Do you think is a time to pull Seo Changbin back to life?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know the ending is messy msksmks i got stuck sorry ^^"


	7. Night filled with running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which almost everyone ran.

Changbin was not fond of parties. They were loud, people just fucked around and there were fights. But parties had a one big, almost huge plus. Free alcohol and that was a huge plus. Why spend money when you can just get yourself invited and drink as much as you want. Also, this was a reason why he almost turned around and left home. What was he even expecting, there was not free alcohol at rich people’s parties.

**“Can’t we just drink at our place, Chan? You can bring Hyunjin... Jisung Eric... I regret this,”** If you think Seo Changbin was panicking right now, you guessed right. He looked at Chan with widened eyes, a black cap on his head same as the black mask on his face, just to hide from the people who were entering the club or trying to get in even without a pass, but were stopped by the bodyguard.

Chan sighed and moved Changbin to the alley holding onto his shoulders. “Listen. Just listen,” he began and looked right into his eyes. **“I know you are scared. Son of Seo Changjun. But you are not only that. You are Seo Changbin. My best friend, an amazing designer, a bit too pessimistic. You are many things and you can pick which one of those things you truly want to be. You are not limited, by being a son of your parents. You are not limited by standards. You are you. And that is what matters, not some stupid last name,”** Changbin looked away from Chan’s eyes, feeling ashamed, embarrassed, but mostly, loved.

He was unsure how it was possible to feel so many emotions, to feel like crying, to feel like he was lost and he wished to be found but was scared. All of those emotions flew to him. But they got cut off, like all of them disappeared, as soon as Chan grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. **“Don’t cry, Jisung worked hard on that makeup,”** the older one laughed patting Changbin’s back. **“Right, I don’t want to turn into a panda,”** he giggled at his own words and just imagining that fact.

Actually, Changbin was pretty proud about the way he looked. He took of a black cap, revealing his freshly cut hair, his undercut was more visible than before. Hair shiny, smooth and dark as the night sky, which was outside, covering the whole Earth like a blanket. Jisung made his makeup, it was not that visible, but he had an eyeliner - Jisung wanted to draw a wing too, but Changbin his him with his earphones, so he said it’s okay without it. His lips, pinkier than ever before, were glossy, nice smelling and tasting, he tried it, the raspberry gloss was over them.

He picked a silver septum and silver earrings with his outfit as they went really nicely with a silver chain he had attached to his pants, to give off some more of a right vibe, trying to make his outfit as delicate as possible. To look the best, to make himself as presentable as he could. The boy himself carefully chosen his outfit. Red pants were quite tight, but still not tight enough to turn uncomfortable, it actually made him feel a lot more comfier when he was wearing them. Two black belts, were actually just one belt, he himself designed that one piece and he loved it. There were strings coming from it and a silver chain on one side, attached to the back too.

Rest of his outfit was made of a black dress shirt, it was not buttoned up completely, so it showed only his collarbones and a bit of his skin on his chest, but not too much. He wanted to be still decent and even if Chan and Jisung pushed him into opening up even more button so his chest would have been shown, Changbin refused because of a one simple fact. He was shy.

Oh, also Seungmin looked like a neat person and Changbin.. wanted to look nice _in front of him_.

He walked in, Chan practically dragging him in. Nobody really noticed him, only when they walked more through the crowd of a people, probably towards the place where they were going to meet others, Changbin felt like some people stared at him and mumbled something when they saw him. However, he kept a cold expression and did his best to not show a single emotion.

Next to the bar, were standing Minho, Hyunjin and - Changbin’s heart did a flip - Seungmin. They all looked eye-capturing and the young boy was not surprised. After all, they were models and they lived up to their title. Hyunjin was dressed the most casually, he had black pants, there was a chain on the left side, coming from his black belt and being attached to the belt loop at the back of his pants. He had a simple hawaiian type of a shirt, it was dancing around grey tones, few buttons opened showing off his well toned body. Three necklaces he had, Changbin noticed one of them was Chan’s, were partially disappearing under the shirt.

As soon as they walked close, Hyunjin grabbed Chan’s hands and pulled him in front of himself, pressing their foreheads together mumbling how much he missed him - Hyunjin slept over and left at seven am, so Changbin was confused how can he miss him after such a short period of time. Also, not missing the way Hyunjin slipped his right hand into Chan’s back pocket, the younger one did not understood if it was some kind of affection, of Hyunjin just subtly wanted to grab his ass.

**“Nasties,”** a voice made Changbin to change a point of his attention, he was probably staring at the couple, but ignored that thought and rather looked at the source of the word, he related to. It was Minho, he was holding a glass with something, that was for sure an alcohol. He was dressed nicely, perfectly to show of his body. Probably everyone in this room already noticed Minho and his perfect outfit. His pants were tight, showing of his well-toned thighs, they were in a black colour, but he noticed they were a shade brighter than his darker, black socks under then. He had also a few silver chains, they turned into a big boom after they appeared next to some outfits, however, his were quite long, one almost touching his knee. It gave off an expensive vibe about him, what suited him a lot. His shirt was also black, really tight, again showing off his body. And there was also a white dress shirt on him, Minho left it opened and Changbin was curious how long will it take before he strips it off himself to show off his hands. Raven-haired one noticed, that he was wearing a short sleeves under it through the cloth.

**“Welcome, Changbin. Long time no see,”** Minho grinned and patted Changbin’s shoulder, the younger one having a scene of himself crying because of Seungmin fainting was still fresh and he still felt ashamed, his cheeks getting more tinted. But a sentence: **“We match,”** made Changbin to jerk his head towards the younger boy, Seungmin, who was looking (staring) at him.

His cheeks flushed pink, when he realized what he said and he looked away. However, the olderone admitted he was quite right, they were not matched perfectly, but Seungmin had black pants. His shirt was black and red, but still, it felt like they coordinated their clothing. Changbin looked at the belt, which connected leather straps, the younger one had on his shoulders and connecting at his back.

Changbin felt himself staring, he did and he was not really ashamed, okay he was, but there was something so mesmerizing about the younger one, he could not help himself. He tracked his clothing with eyes and then looked up, into his face. He felt how his mouth went dry, because the boy looked beautiful, even more than beautiful if it was possible. The boy had his makeup done, winged black eyeliner, with a tiny but visible red line above the black part. His lips were red and slightly opened, looking really inviting. But, he knew, it was too stupid to think about that now. There was not too much of products on him, but he looked perfect. Changbin never really liked the red hair, but he thought, Seungmin looked like the most perfect person on this planet with his freshly dyed hair.

One thing Changbin did not notice was the way Seungmin stared back at him, taken aback, by ethereal features of the boy in front of him, seeing him in a dark purple and deep red lights which were produced by the reflectors. In a perfectly fitting outfit and with his face completely uncovered.

**“Can you two stop eye-fucking each other. Oh, Jisungie!”** Minho waved at the boy who was coming in with his boyfriend, platinum blonde haired boy was walking behind them, looking around and checking the surroundings. But Seungmin and Changbin kept staring at each other. The younger one smiled, in a second did the older one. Fond looks on their faces. Till Felix jumped at Seungmin pulling him in a tightest hug. Changbin walked to Minho and ordered a drink for himself. **“Where is your manager?”** he asked curiously, it was not that normal for a model to be without his bodyguard. **“On a date,”** Minho smirked and turned towards Changbin, taking a sip from his drink. **“With Woojin,”** he added and the raven-haired one nodded his head, quite impressed. **“Who would have thought.”**

**“You know, I think it’s SpearB’s magic,”** Minho said casually, looking into his glass. Changbin felt goosebumps appear on his back, the other one promised he won’t say a think. **“W-What do you mean?”** he asked quietly, latter smiling at him. **“Well, Hyunjin pinned after Chan and Chan after Hyunjin for like a year.. At least what I know from Hyunjin and what Woojin said to me,”** he began to speak, looking at the couple. **“They got together when we went to the SpearB. Then we have Woojin and Jeongin, both were too shy to talk to each other, even if they sneakily held hands or hugged from time to time, in our company. I.. met someone special, I don’t really plan on telling him, but.. Yes. And** **the last one. You, my friend.”**

As Minho looked at Changbin, the younger one spotted his eyes were a bit darker, than before. **“You are in a love too. I saw it in your eyes. I saw it even now, the way you look at him. But you know Changbin, you need to be honest. Or bad things will happen, trust me.”** Changbin turned his head, Jisung, Seungmin and Felix were cheerfully dancing together to the fast, upbeat music. **“You know, you are too stupid if you are denying your feelings.”**

With those words Minho put down the glass on the bar and walked towards boys, snatching Felix for himself, leaving Seungmin and Jisung dancing together, but more laughing than dancing. Changbin took his own drink, own shot, getting it all into his system as he looked at Seungmin. He was going to regret this night.

 

* * *

 

 

Minho grabbed Felix by a hand and pulled him closer, **“Are you avoiding me, pretty boy?”** Minho smirked as he pulled the boy closer to him and put his hands on his waist. **“Not at all, I thought you were,”** Felix giggled, the older one was more than sure that Felix already drank. In the exact moment the beat dropped, he pulled the white haired boy closer to him, their bodies pressed together and his face nearing his ear. **“Then we have to stop thinking so, baby,”** he hummed and placed a light kiss at his ear lobe, Felix giggling under the tickling sensation of other’s lips on his.

His soft hands went up around his neck as he kept as close as possible, not really minding the song was not as sensual as was the one before, but still enjoying it. He loved the was the older one looked at him, he felt like he was melting under his touch and his stare, When they moved, their hips touching, skin against skin and Minho whispering nothings into his ear, making him giggle and felt lightheaded. The song was turned into something, that made goosebumps appear on his skin, feeling every single move and not really paying attention to the world around him.

Lee Felix was focused only on Lee Minho and Lee Minho focused only on Lee Felix.

The way his lashed touched his cheek when he blinked, the way he stared at his lips from time to time, how he whispered sweet words, moving to the rhythm of the music and how his eyes went darker and darker with each touch and breath. White haired guy felt like on a cloud, when he was this close to the older one. When he ran into him in the dressing room. When they had to move the shoot. When there was only two of them in the room as Felix took photos of him. The way Minho purposely teased him.

**“How much did you drink?”** Felix asked out of nowhere, Minho raising up his eyebrow, but then shrugging it off, simply answering. **“Two drinks,”** the other one nodded at the new found information and then he used hands he had at Minho’s neck to pull him closer. Minho was not expecting the way, the younger pretty much smashed their lips together, but even through it hurt a bit, he right away melted into the kiss and moved their lips together. Tingling sensation running up and down their bodies. All emotions leaving their minds and running through their veins, leaving only two bodies, pressed together and lips moving in sync.

The older one felt like he was in a dream, the way the other one held tightly onto his shirt, how he tried to be as close as possible. He felt it, when the blonde one pulled the cloth he was holding in a fist lower, making the one with a black shirt, to lower himself down. Oxygen was running out, their heads began to hurt. Setting fires inside their bodies. But it felt, like the kiss was the only thing they were allowed to do before dying and they both were scared to die. _Lips of the other were a salvation_ and they were going to fight, to stay alive.

And probably the death was real, as soon as Felix moved away from Minho’s lips his eyes were filled with a shame, guilt and pain. He let go of his shirt, stepped back, Minho missing his presence and the warmth he felt till now. He moved his hand to grab Felix’s hand, but the boy turned away and began to quickly push through the crowd, running away. The older one was stunned. Unable to move. _If their kiss was a salvation, saving them from the worst, his lips were a poison, dragging him towards the death._ At this moment, Minho was not scared of the death, but scared of not meeting the boy ever again.

 

* * *

 

 

Han Jisung on the other side, was always scared of death, even since he was a little boy and his mother was told that his father died. And our boy never really thought about going through something more painful than a death, The boy stood in front of the bathroom, his mouth were open, his body frozen, lungs giving out and his heart beating so loud it was the only thing he heard. His eyes were fixed on two boys. Eric was pinning up the other boy against the wall, pressing kisses into his neck, leaving love bites behind it and the other one was answering with nothing less than ecstatic moans and tugging onto Eric’s hair.

Some girl passed around JIsung, hitting the open door with her shoulder and rudely looking at Jisung, but he was not listening to it, as Eric startled by the sound looked up from his lover right at Jisung. He saw the way his boyfriend freezed and how he right away moved from the guy, who grabbed his shirt to pull him into the kiss, Eric fought it and then moved towards Jisung.

It was like the music got muffled by something, like Jisung ended up under the water and the song was playing on the surface. Jisung ran, he was pushing through the crowd, noticing how Chan spotted him. Pushing Hyunjin and Changbin who was talking to Seungmin and all three of them looked at him. Jisung only sped up and  moved towards the door, to leave the suffocating place, to leave the club. To ran away from Eric, from everyone. He pushed out and looked around, too much people. And then he began to ran, he ran and ran. Moving as fast as possible. Leaving the street lights behind himself, reaching the darker street, but not stopping. Not even listening to far away shouts of his name, to stop, to wait for them, to not run.

He left all that behind.

  


 

 

* * *

 

[Hyunjin outfit](https://data.whicdn.com/images/315094387/large.jpg)

[Seungmin outfit](https://data.whicdn.com/images/314689812/large.jpg)

[Minho outfit](https://data.whicdn.com/images/314471887/large.jpg)

[Changbin outfit](https://data.whicdn.com/images/314689911/large.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Did you like the chapter? I hope you did! ^^ I am dealing with university stuff, so like.. I am kinda busy, but found a time to write! What do you think? How will Minho react to Felix running off after the kiss? Will Jisung get back to Eric? And also, did Changbin get the courage to talk to Seungmin?


	8. Broken and ment hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Changbin open up to Seungmin? Will Minho find out about Felix? Find out in the new chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a quite long time, I am back! I was busy, so it's like a week since I updated this. I was more confused about starting a new thing. Well, I hope you like this chapter!! (this had 1,5k but I turned it into 4k somehow bless)

What happened after Jisung ran off was quite chaotic. While Chan, Changbin and Seungmin ran after him, to catch the boy and find out what happened to him, few more things happened in the club. While Felix ran off, Minho was confused, disappointed and mainly pissed, he knew that the younger felt something for him too. Maybe it was just a lust both of them felt, maybe it was just alcohol pumping their needs. However, Minho was sure there was something. He saw that Jisung was running out of the bathrooms, so he went there, Eric right away running out of that place, his hair visibly dishevelled, lips glossy and the skin of his neck was all marked-up. Minho was more than sure it wasn’t Jisung’s job and the first thing he did was the fact he punched him and then he punched him again and again.

Eric stepped back, his face was bloody and he was in a pain. Minho was going to hit him one more time, but someone grabbed his hand. He looked above his shoulder, noticing some people were standing around them, some phones pointed at Minho. Hyunjin was the one who grabbed his hand. **“We need to leave. Quick.”**

And so they did.

In around ten minutes while they walked down the road, Hyunjin got a call from Chan, to meet them at their house. He was out of his breath but assured him they got Jisung, the older boy himself was shaking and probably going to faint soon, but they were in a cab on their way home. Minho refused to go with Hyunjin at first, but then, he realized Seungmin was with them too and he.. he just needed to ask him more about Felix. He had to. He wanted to. He still could not get the look Felix gave him once they parted, he saw him being ashamed, feeling like what he did was one of the worst thing ever. It hurt Minho because he became more than attached to the younger boy and he wanted to find out what and why it happened. 

The older one did not even try to ask Hyunjin how is it possible he already has keys from their apartment - coming from the fact he was dating Chan.. and the boy seemed to be really gullible... So Hyunjin having keys to someone else's house even if was barely able to keep his own keys safe. Woojin scolded him so many times for forgetting or placing his keys in different places. Nevertheless, when two boys entered the house and walked to the living room, Hyunjin was more than shocked that he saw his own manager sitting on the sofa. he was supposed to be somewhere with Jeongin, wasn't he? He decided to ask him later because Jisung was right now clinging to Jisung like a baby koala. The smaller boy hid his head in the crook of the neck of the other one, his limps were around him, while Woojin held on hand on his waist and with other rubbed soothing circles into other's back. Woojin looked up at Hyunjin and gave him a weak smile before another sob escaped Jisung's mouth and the manager brought boy even closer whispering something into his ears.

 **“Did he tell what happened?”** Hyunjin asked, walking to the kitchen which was occupied only by Changbin who was doing the dishes - Minho went to the balcony where he noticed Seungmin and Chan. Hyunjin wanted something to drink at first before going to his boyfriend, Changbin standing there was just a small jackpot of finding out what did Eric actually do in that club. The older boy had a sad expression on his face as he shook his head. He handed a cup of tea to Hyunjin, who noticed there were eight cups in total, he smiled, but then his smile disappeared, as he realized what was happening right now, he looked up from the cup, right at Changbin. **“Eric cheated,”** The taller boy said, while he pressed his back against the kitchen counter and took a sip from his tea. The older one slightly nodded his head, he was not surprised after seeing Jisung being so shocked. It was either Eric cheating or dying and he pretty much saw him with his own eyes going to the club and nobody would have killed him in a span of few minutes. **“Why is Woojin here?”**

 **“He was the one who found Jisung. He took him on his motorcycle back home, while we went by cab. When we came they were both on the couch, Jisung crying and refusing to talk at all. I am glad, Woojin found him. He is really good at helping out crying people. He helped me a lot too,”** After a short explanation the taller boy nodded his head. He knew that Chan and Woojin were childhood friends after Chan came to his and Woojin’s shared place. Hyunjin right away wanted to know more about the mysterious older boy Woojin knew. Chan must have known Jisung and Changbin for a long time too, so he guessed they knew Woojin too. It was not really shocking, it seemed like those boys were Woojin's life before Hyunjin took a big part in it.

Only thing Hyunjin could have been only petty about the fact his manager did not introduce him to other boys too. It was not so long, but he liked them a lot. He was pretty glad they were becoming a part of his everyday life. It was nice to have some more people in his life - he was getting sick of people from showbiz. The door of the kitchen opened, two boys snapping their heads up. Bang Chan walked in, he looked up at two boys and slightly smiled at them, all of their smiles were quite reserved, but they all felt quite suffocating about what happened with Jisung. It was not shocking, Jisung was in a bad state, none of them wanted to know what would have happened if something happened to him. It was just... unimaginable and they hated to even think about it.

The oldest one walked his way towards Hyunjin and pulled him in a tight hug. Hyunjin, even if he was taller than the older boy managed to curl up himself in his boyfriend's arms and sighed with a content of having his loved one so close. They looked really domestic like that, Changbin knew this was his signal to leave.

  


* * *

 

 

 **“So, this.. Happened..”**  Were Seungmin words, after he stopped talking, Minho nodded his head as a signal that he understood what he was told, it made him sad, but when he looked at Seungmin, his eyes were not filled only with worry, but also admiration, sadness and happiness. It was a nice mixture which made Minho's eyes really beautiful, making even Seungmin gasp for an air. **"You really like him, don't you?"** Seungmin asked, his voice was filled with love towards his older friend, the guy who was almost like an older brother to him. A small, happy smile appeared on Minho's face as he looked down. **"I am not sure.. we met only a few times. It's weird, but I feel like flying when I see him,"** he admitted and he stood up.

 **“I decided,”**  the older announced ad he looked at the dark sky above them with a smile gracing his face. The sky was really beautiful today, orange, pink and reddish hues disappeared a long time ago and it looked like someone spilt atrament around the whole sky, not even a single cloud was there. Stars happily shining at heads of two boys who were together at the balcony. Seungmin raised his head, tilting it a bit as he was looking at his friend, curious what was his decision going to be.

The black haired boy looked at the younger one, who was still looking at him, waiting for his response. Keeping same quirky look Minho had in his sleeve, he sighed and looked at his friend. **“You know.. I guess, my prince syndrome skyrockets when I see that kid,”** his lips turned into a wide grin, the boy happily tapping the railing. **“I am not giving up.. But I will go slower, so he won’t get that scared. Thank you, Minnie,”** Minho patted his friend’s shoulder and then he looked up. **"I know, it will be harder after Jisung and Eric happening. However, you have to fight for the love you know?"** he looked back down at Seungmin. 

Minho had his eyes fixed at the raven-haired boy who was standing behind the glass door of the balcony. He was looking right at Minho, their eyes meeting for a moment, the Minho again looked at Seungmin. He was still slightly smiling, this time more fatherly than like a friend. **“But I am still not forgetting about you keeping Felix away from me,”** with those words the black haired boy walked inside the house, Seungmin giggled but kept looking in front of himself. While Minho walked around Changbin he patted his shoulder and then disappeared to the house.

A short boy dressed in black short sleeves and sweatpants of the same colour walked out, his bare feet hitting the tile floor. It was not cold even if it was a bit late, it was actually quite warm from the sun shining at it through the whole day. He walked towards the boy, red-haired boy, who was sitting on the floor, his feet were dangling from the balcony as he was leaning against the railing and looking at the city in front of him. If Changbin had a camera he would have taken a photo, but this time he was only able to stare at the younger boy for some time and try to imprint this view into his mind.

Later walked closer and put a black hoodie he was holding in his hand around youngster's shoulder, using it like a blanket to make sure he won't feel cold. Anything that could have to make Seungmin eve less uncomfortable made Changbin feel this twisting thing in his stomach like his intestines knew it was against the humanity, to make this boy suffer or feel even slightly sad. The boy who occupied Changbin's mind all the time looked up meeting his gaze with the latter, both of them smiling slightly as the older one sat down, hugging his legs and placing his head on his knees.

 **“So.. you live here,”** Seungmin stated as he again looked in front of himself. He loved to look at the city at night since he was a little boy, it always had a nice calming influence on his whole body. When he had enough of tiring modelling and staying in shape even when he was a little boy. Sometimes his mind just shut down and he found out that having at least few healing moments through his week or day made it a lot easier for him to bear with everything. Even when his parents argued late at night, he looked out. There were always many lights still lit up even if it was late and with every light, a new story would have opened up in front of his eyes... None of those stories was the same, people starting and even ending their days differently, meeting random strangers or old friends at the street. Making new memories. He loved those things.

 **“Yeah, I do,”** Changbin’s voice was soft, he wanted to be as truthful as he could have been with the boy who was standing in front of him. It was hard, to stay truthful, but he did not wanted to hurt Seungmin. He was too precious to him, to do that. He wanted him to know everything and nothing at the same time. Every little detail about him, smallest mistakes he made, habits he had.. all of those things. But at the same he wanted him to not know. To not know who he was, where he grew up and why was he who he was now. Opening up scared him, but at the same time, it made him only more and more attached to a young boy. At the same time, Changbin wanted to know everything about the boy who was sitting there. His dark eyes were pretty much attached to him right now. Eldred was trying to get every single detail into his mind. Coming from the way an upper part of his lips around the cupid bow was less pinkish than was the rest of his lips. How he had practically the prettiest and most symmetrical nose Changbin had ever seen and he saw many models, many people throughout his whole life. Yet, this one left the biggest impact on him and on who he wanted to be.

He paused when he trailed to his eyes because he realized that the other boy was looking right back at him, their eyes met and none of them was going to break the eye contact anytime soon. Eyes of the other one were too mesmerizing for both of them. **“What else, would you like to tell me?”** the latter asked, maintaining the eye contact, his fingers playing with the hem of the hoodie he was given. He was tugging on loose threads that were at the edge of the clothing.

_I want to tell you everything.._

**“You already know who is my father, about my family. Right?”** Of course, he had to know it. He knew his name, he for sure looked at the news and into magazines. hs tried to write his name into some searcher to find out if he has any media or something. Or he at least heard something from his friends. Seungmin nodded his head but then he slightly smiled. **“I don’t want to know about your family, I want to know about you,”** he said quite shyly, but his voice was filled with honesty. The boy nervously moved his hand forward towards Changbin’s hand, but it seemed like he decided to rather not touch him and grabbed the sleeve of the hoodie which was laying close to Changbin's hand. It seemed like he was almost as nervous as was CHangbin.

Not being able to answer the words the other one said, raven-haired boy, opened his mouth to say something. However, for a few seconds, he felt like a fish, his mouth opening and then closing. He wanted to know about him, but was Changbin ready to let anyone know who he really was? Belittled, scared, hated. He did not wanted to feel pain anymore and he did not want to be ashamed for being who he was. He wanted to bury everything under and never take it out. To let it just die there, to never come back. To leave him be. Changbin took a shaky breath, but Seungmin spoke again.

 **“I woke up here a week ago when I fainted,”** he was looking at the city instead of looking at the boy, whose eyes widened, but he still kept quiet. He wanted to know what was he going to say, what was on his mind. **“Before.. I was in a bathroom, I was throwing up. I was crying. When the door opened. I saw you,”** the older one felt like his heart began to beat faster - if it was even possible because seungmin made his heart skyrocket without really trying. **“Chan said Jisung found me. Jisung was shocked when I asked him about it. He said Eric took care of me. I asked Minho too, he said he himself found me.”** Changbin still had the moment in front of his eyes, when he was scrolling down CCTV cameras, accidentally he stumbled upon Seungmin running down the hallway and disappearing in the bathroom. He still remembered how scared he felt, when he opened the door from the bathroom.

Immediately upon the moment, he saw Seungmin on the floor, his face stained with tears, his breath getting stuck in his throat because of his loud, painful and exhausted sobbing. He remembered that when he realized the crying boy was throwing up and how it torn his heart into an uncountable amount of pieces. How he held him close, hugging him and trying to warm him up as he tried to not cry and was trying to get out as much information as possible before red-haired blacked out. At that moment his legs worked without his brain helping them and he ran to the hallway. Not caring about Felix, Minho nor Hyunjin spotting him there. Not caring about anything, just getting help. He needed anyone, anyone to help him. To help Seungmin. His Seungmin.

 **“I remember you. I remember your face, how you ran inside and how you tried to calm me. How you asked me if I did threw up. I remember it all, but nobody agreed with my words. I was scared, I thought that I hallucinated.”**  Changbin saw himself in his head, holding the boy in a car, whispering sweet words into his ears and pulling him close. How was his own face covered in tears. If people were capable of crying a paint, his face would have turned into one of the most beautiful paintings someone ever painted. Colours of sorrow, love and fear were mingling together in an unexpected harmony, filling the boy and pumping his tears.

**“Tell me Changbin, when I dreamed about you, holding me in your arms at night, was I really dreaming?”**

His eyes slowly trailed away from the red-haired boy and tried to focus on the city which was in front of them like on their palms. **“You know,”** Changbin spoke up, deciding to not answer right away. His voice was quite hoarse as he spoke, eyes blurring the vision in front of him. **“I was just a son of Seo Changjun for such a long time. I was forced to pretend, forced to lie just to make people happy for such a long time,”** he began to speak, this time it was a time for Seungmin to listen, his fingers not leaving the substance of the hoodie he was given, hoodie which smelt of the other one’s cologne, his own scent and for some reason of tangerines. **“Then.. I met few friends.. I somehow turned into Seo Changbin. I was glad, I was finding myself. But it still was not good enough. I got kicked out of the house, three years ago,”** Seungmin felt a sting of guilt deep in his stomach as he looked at the older boy, but he had kindness and love in his eyes, it made the younger one feel emotional. Wanting to finally grab his hand, but he was too scared to do so.

**“It was not enough. To be Seo Changbin. Seo CHangbin was pretty much nobody, just a guy without a home and living in shame because of his father lying to the news he got sent abroad to study, while he had nothing just the street. I began to live with Chan after a year Jisung also came because he lived in the dorm with his boyfriend. For some reason, he came to live with us and stayed. We turned into a small family, Chan was young but already running a business. He employed me, before I moved with him. But it was a big secret. I drew, he liked it. He turned it into a real clothing. And that was, how was SpearB born.”**

As we go through many things, we can have a hard time recognizing us when we look into the mirror. Weare not sure how to act, what to do. And even if we do something, we are not sure if it's right for us. Both boys, who were sitting in the dark of the night went through the same thing. Turning into people they barely recognized in the morning when they woke up. Trying to be perfect for others while they became more and more imperfect for each other, while they began to hate themselves.

Seungmin, once the best student of his class, having to let go of his friends, things he loved, to change into a machine. To starve. To act like he was something more. To pretend he was okay. That he was perfect, even if he hated himself so much.

Changbin, always in the shadow of his family. Never let to be who he wanted to be. Kept hidden for his imperfections. Kicked out like a beaten up puppy on the streets. Because he could not provide the world with a perfection.

Both of them had completely different stories, filled with different people, different things and different ways of life. However, there was something, what pulled them closer and wanted them to know more about the other one. You can call it however you want, a string of a fate, destiny or even a simple curiosity. They wanted the other one to get rid of the package around them, one that was made by the outer world and to find out about the person inside. To get to know, who was the one behind all of the facade. they wanted to find real emotions, real thoughts, they wanted each other. Every secret, every lie, every promise and every tear.

 **“You were not dreaming, when you saw me. You were not hallucinating, when you saw me. Because it was me. Me, a scared idiot, who decided to hide instead of facing the truth. Me a person whose heart broke when he saw you there, hurt and in a pain-..”** Changbin would have continued his speech even without realizing he was crying. Tears were just falling down from his eyes onto his cheeks and then onto the floor. He looked at drops which were in front of his legs on the floor and he took a shaky breath, feeling the world around him turning. However, he felt a pair of hands to wrap around him, being hit with a mixture of his own cologne and the way the younger way nicely smelt, all mixing together and making him feel like he was under some influence. He held his breath in, feeling the way other’s hand felt around his smaller body. How he pressed his head into his shoulders, letting the tears stain his own hoodie. It all felt so real, so familiar like it happened many times before even if it did not. Changbin found his home and support in Seungmin and the younger did the same thing.

 **“It’s okay, cry,”** Seungmin mumbled into his ear, breath tickling elder's ear. Changbin put his hands around his neck and pulled himself even closer to the warmth the other boy was radiating. He began to rub his back and whispering soft words of courage and kindness. Maybe leaving here and the words of promises, promises which were hidden between the stars, which were looking at them, sending their light to shine on two boys. To keep them safe as they prayed for them, to be happy, to find the true calmness of their aching hearts.

 **“It’s you. Your family, your secrets, your truths, fears and dreams. Those things turn you into a real you. But believe, no matter who is your father. No matter if you are scared of heights but you really adore climbing mountains. No matter what you dream of and what you trust in. Believe me, that I only see you.”** Words were leaving Seungmin’s lips which were near to Changbin’s ears. His voice was like a sweet honey dripping down. Filling up Changbin's mind and heart, making him feel like he was on a cloud.

 **“I see that boy, who saved me from a bunch of dudes. I see a guy, who smiled at me, before he left home even If he went to the complete different direction. When I see you, it’s you. And it may be stupid from me, I know.. Was it not even a month I have seen you before, but I want to be here for you. To show you, you don’t have to pretend when you are next to me.”**  Seungmin himself felt tears rolling down his face, lightly stroking Changbin’s side and nuzzling his cheek against his head.

**“You are Changbin. I am Seungmin. We have different stories, but I want to show you, you are the one who picks which way will your story go on.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, anything is highly appreciated and fuels my non-existent ego to keep on going and writing heh


	9. Friendly outing (it's a date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is depressed, Minho asks Felix on a date and the ending is just a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! Been quite long since I updated. Sorry for that, I was busy and like had no motivation to continue this T.T

Jisung was in a love with Eric Sohn for as long as he could have remembered. He was 14 when he met the boy. He was foolish back then, the boy who wanted to reach stars and run around the town, making fun of everything and not being mature at all. Eric was his new classmate. When was Jisung 18, Eric kissed him and Jisung knew it was a true love. Not like the one, he wished he had with Woojin. But still, this one was real. It was something, that made him feel happy and filled up the hole he had in his heart.

Jisung loved Eric. And Eric loved Jisung. At least until some point. That was, what Jisung assumed. Because love cannot disappear in a matter of hours, a matter of minutes. There just had been a point, when Eric slowly began to stop loving him. The young boy hated his boyfriend because of one thing. Not because of him cheating, but because of him, pretending he loved him. For how long? Could have been only a week, maybe two.. But also could have been a year... Could have been five.

The young boy was confused, unsure and his head hurt so much. Past three days seemed to be only a blur, Jisung spent most of his time locked in his room, not even visiting the company. Chan and Changbin assured him it was okay, they got a few more people to take over Jisung’s job. But still, he felt like he was doing nothing but just disappointing them, not working was like a hell. But so it felt every single time when he left his bed.

When his phone buzzed he ignored it, he knew it wasn’t Eric, he blocked his number as soon as he stopped crying. It could have been anyone else, but Jisung could not have been arsed to answer the call. He was laying in his bed, eyes closed, hand over them to protect himself from the light. It was a sunny day, he would have probably gone on a date today... But it was not like that. Not at all.

Jisung was single.

He heard knocking somewhere far away. But he did not react. He heard the key moving. He heard someone walking. He was not scared, he would have been actually glad if it was a murderer. Someone who would have just shot him and freed him from the pain. Sadly, it was not a murderer and a known cologne hit his nose.

**“What do you want here Hyunjin?”** Jisung asked, not even removing his hand or opening his eyes. He knew it was the older one, so he did not even move when he felt the boy lay on his stomach and just stay there without moving. **“Chan sent me over,”** the boy mumbled into the cover and Jisung sighed at his answer. **“So, you are a nice friend and boyfriend and came to see a loser.?”** there was a sting of anger, a bit of pain and just a small hint of annoyance.

**“Yeah, but more like loser came to see a loser. Woojin is in the kitchen, making you some soup. I just came to announce that, I have a shoot in like an hour, Chan will take me there. That’s why I came,”** Hyunjin announced, not showing a single bit of being annoyed by Jisung, what made him relax at least a bit, so did the words, Woojin, soup and probably just the complete conclusion of Hyunjin leaving him to rot in his bed. **“Chan is not in a company?”**

**“He was. But is going with me, Changbin will stay there,”** Hyunjin said and then Jisung felt like a weight was lifted off his body, Hyunjin probably stood up and was going to leave. **“Don’t rot in here, Woojin is in the kitchen if something happens!”**

And so Hyunjin left, the silence ate up every single thing in the room and Jisung focused his eyes on the ceiling. It was slowly eating him up and he knew, that he has no other choice than to stand up and do something about his depressing mood. Maybe take a walk, buy some coffee, do something just to occupy his mind. Woojin. Right, the older boy was in the kitchen, probably making food for him. Jisung froze on the spot, not really sure if he wanted to encounter the older guy, but he knew he had no other choice, even if he wanted to run away from the house, he would have gone around the kitchen and Woojin would have spotted him. Also, his stomach growled from the hunger. It was also another sign of his stupidity – he skipped his meals a lot. So the young boy defeated just walked out of the room and moved his ass towards the kitchen. He opened the door and for a few seconds only stared at the back of his older friend.

Woojin was standing there, wearing just normal denim jeans and having a black shirt tucked in it. He was in front of the stove, so he was not facing Jisung, only a brood back ended up being his view. Jisung gulped, he was expecting anything, but his hormones going through like the fifth puberty.

**“You woke up, Sungie?”** Woojin turned his head and looked at Jisung above his shoulder, the younger one nodding his head, feeling his throat turning dry. **“Y-Yeah, Hyunjin woke me up,”** he mumbled, the older nodding his head and then just again turning towards his cooking. **“You can go to the shower after you get some food I was given a task of taking you out,”** he could hear the smile from other's voice, what did not make his situation even easier. **“This will be a long day,”** Jisung murmured under his nose as he walked out of the kitchen. He had no chance of spotting Woojin smiling, after hearing those words. As soon as the door closed, the older boy began to hum to himself while cooking. It was surely going to be a really long day.

 

* * *

 

 

Lee Minho was right now standing in front of a coffee shop. He was dressed really simply, but still prettily. He tried to force himself to dress as casually as possible, but because of the fact he was meeting nobody else, but Lee Felix himself, he could not help himself. His favourite, need to mention that expensive also, the purple hoodie was on his body, hood laying on his shoulders and back. Black torn jeans were tight around his legs. A black cap hiding his face and hair, which were messier than ever and no matter how hard he fought with them, they wouldn't listen. He was holding onto his wallet and face mask, his phone happily resting in his back pocket.

He was nervous. Barely obtaining Felix's number from Seungmin was the first thing that made him a lot more nervous than ever. The second was the fact Felix could have ignored his message. The third thing was Felix hating him till he dies for the kiss they exchanged in the club. Minho was horrified at many things when he sat on the balcony with one of his friends - he lost his best friend title when Minho found out he betrayed him, never introducing Felix to him.

But in the end, it seemed to work out, two days after what happened Felix answered his message. The older guy was not angry, he knew the other one needed some time. Three days later Minho managed to ask him out, Felix was wary. Said it was not a good idea to go on a date. So the older boy made a deal with him, they will just go grab some cake with coffee or chocolate, maybe ice cream. Nothing more than just friends. And if at the end of their outing Felix decides he liked it, they will take it as a date. If will Felix ends up feeling uncomfortable, they will keep it as friend's outing and Minho will wait some more time – he told Felix he will wait even till a next life, what made Felix giggle behind his phone even if Minho had no idea.

And so here he was, waiting for the boy, making sure nobody will notice him. Publicity was the last thing he wanted right now. He just wanted a nice, quiet date – yes, he was going to make sure Felix will like it and agree with making it a date, not just some friend's outing. He noticed a car, which parked close to the coffee shop. Minho breathed in, but the air got stuck in his throat as he spotted Felix sitting in the car. The boy walked out of his care and Minho got weak in his knees.

Platinum blonde hair was dyed, their almost snowy colour was exchanged for a bright orange. And even if Minho thought of a hot cheeto at first – Seungmin's favourite so he knew met with them a lot – Felix looked hot. He was wearing a white dress shirt, not having buttoned up only the highest button, what made him looked even more mature than he was. Normal denim jeans were on his feet. He had a silver necklace with something that looked like a ring around his neck and he had a dangling earring in one of his ears.

Minho was trying to stay smiling, but his mind was a nasty place, so it right away reminded him of them way youngster's lips felt against his own lips. He felt his hands turn clammy, but he tried to calm himself down. Instead of showing any nervousness he smiled at the boy, who smiled back and waved at him, while he walked closer to him. **“I almost did not recognize you,”** latter smiled at him and Minho grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, trying to ignore the blush and heat which spread across his face.

They walked inside, moving towards one of the boxes, which were a lot more private then tables next to the windows or in the middle of the shop. They sat down and Minho finally took down his cap, his hair was a mess and he tried to somehow press it more against his head, but it was not listening to him at all. However, he heard a soft giggle, his gaze shooting up and meeting with Felix's amused face. **“You can keep it messy, at least it shows models are still just humans too,”** he said with a sweet smile, Minho just could not say no to. **“Thank you, Jeongin would have scolded me and forced me to redo my hair,”** Minho scoffed, Felix only laughing again and then just putting the menu in front of them. **“So, what would you like?”**

Minho just picked a simple chocolate cake and an iced americano as he was not so fond of eating that much, he had to keep his figure and right now he craved something salty or even spicy, but he was not going to tell that to Felix, not now. They can grab some more food later. Right now Minho only wanted to be as close to Felix as possible and show him, that he is not a scary person. The mentioned boy nodded his head and then he right away stood up and went to order. They did not want any people noticing Minho, it would have been a sad ending of their.. outing.

So Minho waited, looking at his hands, simply submerged in his thoughts almost not even noticing the younger boy coming back to their booth and sitting right in front of him. He only did so, when he felt Felix's small and warm hand touch his arm, he looking up and noticing the fond, but timid look the younger boy was giving him. **“Are you okay?”** he asked him, Minho slowly nodded his head. In a few minutes, a waiter came and put their food on their table. Both boys thanked and then began to eat. The question Felix given him was long forgotten and they were both giving random questions to the other one.

It was a fun, at least till Minho heard a sound of the camera, having the same power as if someone tried to sneak a photo and had their flash turned on. He looked into Felix's eyes and tried to act as nothing happened. But then they heard it again. **“Fe-Felix... I am sorry,”** Minho mumbled and dug his nails into his palms. In a few minutes a girl walked closer to them, she was just standing there and looking at Minho, like he was a monkey in a zoo. **“Do you need something?”** he asked her, moving his head towards her. She was quite pretty, but nevertheless, Minho felt a need to slap her for acting like this. **“Are you on a date?”**

**“No, we are not. I am his photographer, his manager just went for things to his car. Can you leave us? We are talking about important stuff,”** Minho admired how was Felix's voice calm through the whole time he talked to the girl. **“You are on a date and I will get some money from it,”** she said to them bluntly and snapped another picture, that one was right in front of Minho's face, who felt a breath getting caught in his throat. This was not good, he was going to panic. But instead of doing so, he felt like Felix grabbed his hand and began to pull him outside. Minho, still shocked ran after him – well let himself get dragged outside.

He noticed Felix pulling him towards his car and then he notice a paparazzi. Minho almost began to cry, but the younger one just pushed him into the car and pulled his hat over his head **. “Don't move too close to windows,”** he whispered to him and then moved to the other side of the car when he stopped. He was looking at something in the background and then, then Minho noticed it too. In the distance was Woojin - Hyunjin's manager and their friend. Behind him was some short guy, which seemed to be Jisung. In front of Woojin was a gu... Minho couldn't tell who it was. But, as soon as Woojin hit him for the second time, the boy seated in the car gasped: **“Fuck, that's Eric,”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter was short, but i hope you liked it ^^"  
> any comments, kudos or even curses are welcome


	10. Kissing.. kissing and .. snuggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many kissing, too many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back with another chapter and honestly, I am not pleased with it at all T.T please bear with him, I have no motivation at all.. hope you like it.. there is a quite mature thing with Jisung/Woojin - before you kill me. Characters here are aged up, they have nothing in common with idols and yeah, I did not describe anything! Also, it's short sorry...

Woojin himself was not sure why did he hit Eric. What he knew was that as soon as the younger boy touched Jisung’s hand and wanted to pull him closer to himself, he was not himself anymore. He remembers how he pulled scared and heartbroken Jisung behind his back, how the other one again tried to get Jisung close to him and how he insulted Woojin. However, that insult did nothing to him. Once Eric called Jisung a whore, then he hit the other one. Right into his nose, Eric began to curse and held tightly onto his nose, which was bleeding.

What happened next was pretty much blurry, so he was not really sure. But after few punches he noticed someone pulling him somewhere, holding onto his hand. He heard voices and then he was sitting in a car. He was seated at the back seat, Minho and Felix were for some reason in front seats, while Jisung kept holding the older boy and his face in the crook of his neck, warm tears spilling on elder’s exposed skin.  He also knew that he somehow ended up in his apartment. The car dropped them off and he remembered Jisung saying them to not worry and enjoy the rest of their date - to what Felix began to blush like crazy and looked at his hands, but he did not disagree. (Minho was smiling like the fool he was, but don’t tell Felix.)

**“You are really stupid Kim Woojin,”** Jisung announced as soon as he took off his shoes and turned towards the elder, he had faint blush on his cheeks and just now, as his brain began to get rid of a fog it put over it - he became embarrassed. He realized, he just hit ex-boyfriend of Han Jisung right in front of the boy himself. Not that he hit him once, no… he had to start a fight with him on the street and two of his friends had to stop him. He fucked up, didn’t he?

Actually, right now, he was too scared to even look into Jisung’s face, so he kept looking at the floor, moving fingers covered by a black sock in shame. **“You just had to hit him. Of course, you had. You just have to do stupid shit when people do not expect it. But why the hell. You look so calm actually, like real life angel. However there you go, hitting people, throwing popcorn at them**... **You can be so childish sometimes,”** Woojin knew, that Jisung had to rant, he knew when it was supposed to happen after the time he spent with him. He knew, that there was just the time when was Jisung supposed to keep talking otherwise he was going to faint. **“Like for real, what the fuck were you thinking? That you will hit him and then the end, let’s go home? Or you knew he was going to hit you... You knew it so this some stupid ass mechanism in your head wanted to feel the pain, right?!”** it seemed like the young boy was going to raise his voice anytime soon.

**“You just have to do this. Noo, not that I managed to fucking unlove you, because hell, boy, you have no idea. No fucking idea, how much I held myself back when I fucked with Eric but had you in my head. Nooo, that is okay. I managed to fucking lose all my feelings for you, but look here I come. Saviour Woojin. Jisung is hurt so I will right away go to him. Why the fuck did you came, I don’t need you,”** Jisung ended his talk and walked to the kitchen, angry at the elder one, but before could Woojin comprehend all information - Jisung wanted to fuck him? - Jisung’s voice came from the kitchen: **“ Hyunjin has a disinfection in the bathroom, right? I need coffee, you can use it.”**

Woojin, on the other side, walked to the kitchen instead, not listening to the younger boy. **“I told bathroom, are you fucking deaf? You are not that old,”** Jisung frowned, trying to ignore Woojin as much as it was possible. But in one moment it was completely impossible to ignore him. Probably at that exact moment, when Woojin walked to him, turned him around, smashing his own lips against Jisung’s - the younger one yelped into the kiss - but he was already pulled up by his waist and pushed onto the kitchen counter and against the wall.

Their kiss was rushed, heated and filled with hunger. Woojin slipped his tongue into his mouth after the first moan he gained from the boy, who began to get rid of his dress shirt. His fingers shaking as he unbuttoned buttons, his head was somewhere in the fifth dimension, already unable to feel the outer world and noticing only the older boy, who abused his mouth with his lips, biting, bruising, moving his tongue and still managing to slowly strip him of his shirt. **“W-Woojin,”** Jisung’s breath shook as they parted to discarded youngster’s shirt. **“I wanted you so much, so much. You have no idea, I could not stop thinking about you,”** Woojin mumbled, while he moved his lips to the corner of Jisung’s mouth, down to his jaw and then he made his way, biting down the skin of his jaw, lower to his neck. Only their sped up breathing and Woojin’s lips moving against Jisung’s neck were heard in the kitchen. **“But you had him, I had no chance. You were happy, I could not ruin that,”** he tightly grabbed onto youngsters waist, pulled him closer, he understanding and putting his legs around elder’s waist. Next thing, Jisung was pushed into the bed, Woojin’s dress shirt was laying on the floor and the older one was looking at the youngest boy under him.

His jaw and skin of his neck were red, berry juice lips parted and instead of a lip balm covered in saliva, brown, doe-like eyes were watery, locks of strawberry blonde colour a mess and he was completely abused by all of the pent-up sexual tension and unspoken emotions. It was late at night, when the younger one turned into a stuttering, drooling mess, pleading for more, as lips strolled down his whole body. And when his eyes rolled back for the fifth time, body losing all of its energy, the sun began to peek through the curtains.

-

Jisung woke up quite late, his body was dressed in Woojin’s white dress shirt, the elder was laying right next to him. Face to face, but the larger hand was spread on his hip and the other arm was right under his head. Tanned skin looked beautiful under the morning sun and Jisung had to cover up his mouth to not sigh from the pleasure just from seeing the sight in front of himself. The elder was beautiful, he had only a few bite marks on his thighs, his skin was perfectly honey-like, not bruised like most of Jisung’s was. Cologne the older one used was mixed with their sweat and the scent of covers they were both laying under, however, it covered only their legs. Jisung smiled, when he moved his hand, doing all really carefully, to run pads of his fingers alongside elder’s cheekbone and nose. He smiled to himself and then cuddled closer to the other one, who moved his hands and enveloped the smaller boy in a hug.

 

* * *

 

 

Changbin and Seungmin haven’t met since the time they both talked on the balcony, Seungmin excusing himself, to have to go home. Refusing to ask boys for the ride and rather going by his own feet. When he came home, he noticed that his mother’s luggage was already in the hallway, so she came back a day sooner. She went on a vacation without even telling Seungmin and of course for a part of his own money. When he walked to the living room, she was there. Calling, more like shouting, with someone. She spotted the boy, her eyes changed and she pointed at the sofa, for her son to listen to her and sit there. So he obeyed, not wanting to have more troubles with her than needed. When he stopped ~~shouting~~ calling and turned towards her son with a scary expression on her face, eyes widened, filled with anger. **“Where were you?”** Of course, he expected that question, more than anything, so his expression kept calm and he looked at the woman in front of him without many feelings. **“I was at 3Ra, you know, the company I modelled for, I wanted to check the photo,”** lying was easy, so easy and cost him nothing. **“Stand on the scale.”**

Seungmin knew that only this one single world meant he was fucked up. He was not starving and ate as much as he could when his mother left. He did not work out nor threw up. He lived like a normal teen at least for a few days. So when he stepped on the scale he closed his eyes, as tight as possible, to not let a single beam of the light enter his vision. Then it came, he felt like a purse of his mother hit his back. No matter how many times did Felix told Seungmin to call the police on his mother, he refused. It was still his mother and no matter how she treated him, he just could not do anything about it, just to accept his destiny. It was not the best way to deal with it, but... He was scared... That once he loses his mother too, he will be lonely. Stuck in the darkness.

 

_Inside his mind, he was lying in a dark room. Just he, tied with chains to the floor, unable to move too far. And he was alone. Without a person to talk to, without anyone who would have shown him any mercy or love. He was scared. ‘Seungmin_ ,’ _a voice came to his ears. Maybe he was not alone, maybe he was just really scared to open his eyes and realize or accept the reality. It was a scary thing, to open your eyes and face the things in front of you. When he opened his eyes, he faced something completely different than just an empty, dark cell. His eyes bore into the pale face, black, raven-like bangs were just right above kind, slightly narrow eyes. The eyes were smiling and so were the pinkish lips, supported by blush sprinkled over the pale skin. Only tears falling onto his cheeks did not belong to his beautiful face. However, they made a nice contrast between the feeling of emptiness, cold of the room and happiness, kindness, warmness which spread through Seungmin’s whole body. Maybe, in the end, he was not so alone as he thought._

 

When Seungmin snapped from his sleep it was late at night - he remembered how he walked from the living room to his room and when he locked the door he fell on his bed and asleep. He was still wearing the same clothing and his back hurt, from his mother’s purse. When she went crazy, she was quite strong. It was a scary experience. He sighed as he sat on the side of his bed, legs falling down, feet touching the cold floor. Seungmin closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

He had no idea, how he grabbed his phone and dialled Changbin’s number. Maybe it was just an act of the moment when he felt so exhausted and useless. Maybe it was the deepest wish of his mind, to hear other boy’s voice. But, when he laid back to his bed, phone ringing, he just closed his eyes again. Few seconds into the call, when he regretted it and was ready to end the call, a hoarse voice come from the speaker. **“You need to sleep, Seungmin,”** was the first sentence, but it made the youngster smile so brightly his cheeks began to hurt. He chuckled, his heart fluttering at the hoarse voice as the heart of the guy behind the phone, whose heart fluttered at the sound of his laugh.

**“Did I wake you up?”** he asked, his voice soft as he spoke, his heart still beating a bit too faster than it should have beaten. **“No.. Well, actually yes. But I was just taking a short nap while working,”** Changbin said calmly, there was no sign of tiredness in his voice anymore. **“Are you okay?”**

Seungmin was not sure if he was okay, his vision would have turned blurry if he had his eyes open, luckily now then only stung a bit because of tears fighting against his eyelids and lashes. **“No,”** he whispered to the phone, feeling the way his voice shook. **“Changbin, I don’t want to be a model anymore. I don’t. But I am so scared of my mother. I need you... Can we meet, please?”** he noticed the silence on the other side of the phone and thought his older friend fell asleep, but he was probably just thinking as he spoke up after a second or two. **“Can you come to 3Ra? I am there.”**

He did not even wait, dressing into quite warm clothing, shirt, sweater, a jacket on top and so did a beanie. It got quite cold, thinking about the fact October was ending and November was coming near. Also, it was a night and he was not risking to catch something. He grabbed his phone, wallet and then just simply left the house. Not a single word, not a single note. He was gone and only his mother stayed in the house, laying in her bed and sleeping. It was like he was never ever there.

Seungmin took a bus, to get to the company faster. He sent a quick message to Changbin, being it almost 1 am, he was sure the door was going to be locked. In few bits he got a message back, to go from the right side of the building and so he did. Walked towards the side, between two buildings and he noticed the door open. Out of them walked a smaller figure, dressed in a big purple hoodie and black jeans. The boy looked up, their eyes meeting and at that moment Seungmin just threw himself at the older guy, pulling him into the embrace and inhaling a soft scent of him and his cologne.

**“Come inside, it’s cold,”** the elder murmured into youngsters neck, both of them entering the building. Changbin walked first, steps leading towards a small studio of his own. He opened the door and Seungmin followed him inside, closing the door behind himself. When he did that, he opened up his jacket, took it off and then again pulling elder into a hug. **“I am sorry,”** Seungmin whispered to him, but the other one just shook his head and put his hand around his waist, pulling him even closer. **“It’s okay, what happened?”**

And so Seungmin spoke, from the start of his mother coming home to the end of him hating his job so much and wanting to run away from home. Through his talking Changbin pulled him to the sofa, he sitting on it and Seungmin laying down, with his head in raven-haired boy’s lap. He felt fingers in his hair and a sigh of content left his mouth. While one hand was in his hair, he took the other one, rolling to have his head turned towards Changbin as he played with his fingers. “It would have been better if was life easier,” he said quietly and the other one chuckled, running his fingers through his hair once more, until he only put his hand on youngster’s cheek.

**“Life is supposed to be like that, hard and tiring. Filled with obstacles, pain and dangerous situations. We just have to face that stuff, walk with our eyes open to spot every precious and happy moment. That’s life,”** he added and Seungmin nodded his head, again turning and hiding his head in Changbin’s sweater on his stomach. He closed his eyes, intertwining their fingers. **“Talk to me, your voice is nice.”** Not even ten minutes passed and Seungmin fell asleep in Changbin’s nap, holding onto elder’s hand and sweater. Not even twenty minutes passed when raven-haired boy leaned down and pressed a kiss into Seungmin’s temple.

It was early in the morning when the younger boys stirred in his sleep and rolled around, to his surprise he was met with a soft skin. Opening his eyes he was met with a face, he knew that face. A smile took over his tired expression as he looked at the calm, sleeping face of the boy in front of him. It was not so comfortable to sleep on a black, leather sofa, which barely fitted two of them, but he felt no pain, his mind was filled with the view he had in front of himself. Moving his hand from other’s waist, he trailed with his fingers over other’s face. Slowing moving the pad of his finger against his eyebrow, then moved to his temple, slid down his jaw and his finger lingered on elder’s chin. Lightly pink lips were slightly opened, the boy was calmly breathing, it seemed like it was a nice dream he had as corner’s of his lips slightly moved, but then he went back to his calm expression. Seungmin pressed his palm against the rosy cheek, tinted because of a good night sleep. He runs his finger under Changbin’s eye, soft skin, lashes. He looked perfect, there was a tug on Seungmin’s heart as he moved closer to him, leaned in.

Would it be wrong if he kissed him? Would Changbin feel it? Does he want to kiss him? He was sure first two question had a simple answer of no and the last one had a needy, excited answer of yes. He held a breath without even realizing it and was too scared to breathe out, the boy in front of him.. Made his head spin, his toes curl and his cheeks burn with a bit too much of a passion. He was his own heaven even if they were both too scared to admit something like that. He felt a slight movement, Changbin stirred in his sleep and opened one eye, only a little bit, to see what was happening around him. Seungmin froze on the spot, not moving at all, but his hand rested on elder’s cheek.

When he felt something warm against his own lips. He breathed in through his nose, quite embarrassing sound, for the fact he was just being kissed - not by anyone, but by Seo Changbin himself. It was a short kiss, mere peck before the older one again moved away from him and Seungmin noticed he was again.. Asleep?! He did not understand if it really happened or if was the other one just sleep .. sleep-kissing? Can you even do that?!

He moved his hand to his lips and then he looked at the sleeping boy, Seungmin’s eyes were still widened from the realization and he had hard problems of gaining normal speed of heartbeat and breathing. However, he decided to let go off other’s cheek and to not mention what happened at all. Probably till he dies, what was going to happen quite fast as his heart was not listening and trying to burst into tiny pieces.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this..? I mean, I know I was quite stuck for some time >.< But I am really trying my best to update T.T


	11. And so he quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Seungmin finally quits, Changbin falls in love and Chan is a good old fatherly figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am sorry. University, my own problems and stuff.. but I managed to write a chapter? I literally began to cry when I realized I finally wrote a whole chapter. I am crying even now while editing it to publish it oh damn.. I was really struggling and felt horrible about myself for not writing, but in the end, I managed to do it!! I am happy T.T tho, it sucks uhhh ... sorry ? i guess ?

As soon as Seungmin opened his eyes, the familiar warmness that was surrounding him when he went to sleep, was not there. Instead of that, he felt cold. Even if there was a blanket over his body, there was just something missing. And that was possibly Seo Changbin, missing from Seungmin’s personal zone. 

The young model opened his eyes and regained his focus, trying to spot Changbin, thinking he might have just gone towards the table, where he sat and worked on his things. But he was not there. He was not in a whole room, it was like he just disappeared into a thin air. Or maybe just had to do something important so he left away. 

This or that, the young boy still deeply sighed as he sat up on the sofa and looked around the room one more time. It was empty and he understood this like an order for him to leave the office. He stood up, quickly moving his head to catch the blanket before it slipped down on the floor. 

Only now, at this exact moment, when he turned towards the sofa, to place a folded blanket on there, he realized what exactly happened later at night. His hand trembled as he moved towards his lip, tingling coming back to them. As he remembered the fact that just a few hours ago Seo Changbin himself, boy on which he began to crush on, respectively eight days ago, pecked him. The red-haired boy smiled to himself and then he walked towards the door, making sure to not forget his things. 

 

**“Uh, Seungmin?”** the boy heard a voice right behind himself and he turned around, noticing that right behind him was a silver-haired boy, silver-haired Bang Chan. **“Oh! Hello Chan,”** the young boy greeted him politely and his eyes scanned the hallway. 

It was empty, only two of them. Bang Chan dressed in a purple dress shirt, which was tucked into black slacks. He was holding a bag with one hand, there were soft dark circles around his eyes, they were not so bad as Seungmin remembered them, but they were still visible. 

**“Do you... Want to grab some food?”** the younger boy blurted out without even thinking, his eyes widening a bit, scared of his own words and sounding awkward. Chan was quiet, for a moment he also looked around the hallway, but then he looked at Seungmin. A smile took over his face, dimple showing on his cheek, making his face look much younger and happier. 

**“I would love to.”**

 

Honestly, Seungmin never really imagined himself ending up in front of Bang Chan in a pizzeria. The elder boy dressed as he came from an important meeting, while Seungmin had just jeans and hoodie, with a hood over his face to cover up himself. He knew he looked a bit too much ruined to actually show his face to the world. 

Two of them were not big friends, Seungmin felt like he was an outcast when it came to his friends. While Minho knew Chan, Woojin and even Jisung. Hyunjin knew everyone. Seungmin knew only two models, Felix. But he never really met with Jisung, Changbin or Chan before they had their photoshoot. 

He was still in awe it was not more than three months since that happened. When he was dressing up in a changing room. How he met Changbin just before that. He was still keeping that moment attached tightly to his heart. He never wanted to forget it. He did not want to forget any moment he spent with a boy of a name Seo Changbin. The model wanted to cherish them all. 

**“You are thinking real hard,”** Chan mumbled, the younger boy raised his head up, a sheepish smile took over his lips as he noticed the elder, who was staring at him tentatively. **“I.. Yeah, I do that too much this day,”** he nodded his head in an agreement. He knew he did. Thinking too much, thinking about the raven-haired saviour who stole his heart.

**“You know.. Changbin is a not person who gets attached to people. He was scared of going to the public, so he had only me and Jisung. Not even staff knew that he was the one who designed all the clothing. He wanted to keep it all safe,”** Chan began to talk, his eyebrows were slightly huffed together. He was thinking over all of his words, to know what to say and how to say it. But Seungmin kept quiet, listening to the words the other had to say. **“But he is really happy now,”** Chan added, finally smiling. His smile was a bit too fatherly, but it made Seungmin feel warm inside, that was the power of Bang Chan’s smile. 

**“I am happy too,”** Seungmin admitted, but then he bit his lip and looked up at the elder boy, who was sipping from his drink. Was it okay to talk about his problems, his thoughts with the boy who was right in front of him? He had a feeling that he was more of a fatherly figure than just a best friend in Changbin’s life. Hyunjin trusted him too. 

And, oh, Seungmin needed someone to confide in for such a long time. And now he had a chance. Chance of someone listening to him, someone who cares, is warm and willing to. Who won’t judge him?

**“I am terrified,”** Seungmin breathed out and then he met with Chan’s gaze. **“I am terrified, that If I get too close to him it won’t work out. That I will hurt him. That he will be unhappy. I am so terrified of trying to find a happiness, because every single time I found it, I was left. Left alone, with nobody to hold me. People just leave. Either because of me being too anxious, too needy or because of my mother, who just scared them away,”** Seungmin took a deep breath and Chan pointed with his hands at the cup for the younger boy to drink something before continuing with his words. The taller boy obeyed, drinking the water like he hadn’t drunk anything for years. His throat burned, but he just coughed and then his eyes focused on a spot on a table. 

**“I really like him, much more than I am admitting to myself. I am even sure I can fall in love with him, but it feels so suffocating?”** he ended his speech and Chan nodded his head. Both of them stayed in a complete silence for a short moment, before the elder of two spoke up. 

**“You know, life is full of unexpected things, Seungminnie. You have only two options honestly. One of them is to face that stuff. The other is to act like nothing of that is important. Like it’s not worth your time. But tell me, Seungmin. Are you willing to lose your chance of being happy because of being scared of losing that happiness? Or are you going to fight for your happiness even if just momentary?”**

 

Honestly speaking, when was Seungmin walking back home he was thinking a lot. A much more than he expected himself to think so. Till he stopped in the middle of the street and took out his phone. He ignored people who walked around him before he dialled a number. Placing the phone next to his ear, he took a deep breath. **“Can we meet up, please?”**

 

* * *

 

 

Kim Seungmin never really had a choice of deciding his life. His first girlfriend as a girl his mother picked from him, a girl who modelled. Both of them had no real feelings for each other. Seungmin being sixteen, realizing he likes boy just two months prior. While Sejung, fifteen, two years knowing of liking girls. There were no feelings, between two teens, who were a bit confused. Teens who had no idea what they want in their life.

Seungmin never really picked a path of a model for himself, while he was a bit more of a photography fan, he ended up being forced to the business at a young age. Once again, by his mother. 

If he thought about himself, even just a little bit. The young boy was always forced to live by the way his mother wanted him to live. He was forced to starve, to throw up, to weight himself every day. To keep an image of a nice, loving gentleman. To be someone who people wanted to be and to say yes to every offer which gave him a lot of money. 

He hated himself because of that. He hated being forced to do stuff which made him feel suffocated, he hated being on covers of many magazines. He hated it even more when his mother once came to him and told him he needs to sleep with some producer. (At that moment he snapped and broke everything in the living room into tiny pieces - the rage in which he was, was much worse than ever)

So when Seungmin walked out of the building, holding onto papers, he realized there was a smile on his lips, which was not fading away no matter what. In one moment, he felt himself running and running. 

Kim Seungmin never really had a choice of deciding his life, the start of his career or his first lover. But, in the end, he decided how to continue his life only by himself. 

  
  


**\--**

 

**k_seungmin** : i have something to tell you, can we meet up, please?

 

**k_seungmin** : i want to celebrate something

 

**\--**

 

A tall boy, who was dressed in black skinny jeans and a dark purple hoodie and with a black cap over his face was waiting in front of a building. It was almost seven o’clock, he accidentally coming 20 minutes sooner because of excitement, not expecting, that nobody will answer the bell. For his lucky, Changbin was not home. Hyunjin and Chan were said to be at Hyunjin’s, while Jisung went on a trip with Woojin. 

Once Seungmin called to the older boy, he was met with a fact that the boy had to run to buy something and will be back real soon. So Seungmin waited for him in front of the apartment complex. He was shivering a bit, but the smile was still taking over his expression and the happiness was filling inside of his body with such a strong warmness he did not felt in a long time. 

**“Seungmin!”** he heard a voice, his head snapping towards the direction from which the sound came - he was quite shocked his neck did not hurt, that was how fast he tried to find Changbin. The older boy was running towards him, he was holding onto two plastic bags. Dressed in a black parka, which was right above his knees covered in same coloured jeans. He had newly shaved undercut, which was visible even if were his hair covered under a beanie. 

He stopped right in front of Seungmin a grin playing on his lips. **“So, what is the good news?”**

Instead of answering, the younger boy hurried the latter to hurry up and let him before his ass freezes off, what Changbin obeyed with a laughter. He himself seemed really giddy about two of them meeting.

It was like both of them were under drugs, feeling a bit too high to get through anything than emotions of happiness, giddiness and playfulness. They got the living room, Changbin saying he will be right away back and after a moment he came back with two champagne glasses. **“Oh?”** Seungmin hummed, surprised by the setting. **“Well, you are going to share something happy,”** Changbin said like it was the most casual thing and then he showed the inside of one of the plastic bag, where were placed two bottles of champagne. 

Seungmin burst into a fit of giggles and kept his laughter on when was Changbin fighting with the bottle, trying his best to open it. His hard work paid off and in a minute had both boys their glasses filled and Changbin sat down, to look at the younger boy. **“So?”**

* * *

 

**"I quit,”** Seungmin announced, but Changbin raised his eyebrow, not quite understanding what was the boy trying to say. **“Quit?”**

However, red-haired boy was unable to get rid of his smile as he did for a whole day. **“My contract, with my old modelling company. I quit. In a week I will be officially off my status of** an model **with a real company,”** he explained, the elder boy just kept staring at him. His mouth was agape. Did Seungmin really end his career out of nowhere? **“I am moving out from mother’s house. I am looking for a living too. I blocked her from my account,”** he kept on talking, feeling much more uneasy about all his decisions. 

**“I.. Changbin.. Are you okay?”** the anxiety was taking over the boy’s mind. 

_ Was it too childish?  _

_ Too foolish to end things that abruptly?  _

_ Was he just a stupid loser in elder’s eyes now?  _

_ Was it the end of something which did not even started?  _

_ Did Changbin like only his career?  _

But while worrying, his mind occupied with thousands and thousands of sticky and unpleasant questions, he did not even notice how close the other boy moved to him. **“I really want to kiss you now, Kim Seungmin,”** he whispered, his breath, scented of something that smelled like a menthol, fanned over his lips, cheeks and his chin. Changbin’s eyes were half-lidded as he stared at Seungmin’s soft-looking, pink lips. His eyes flickered to his eyes, but he was unable to keep his stare away from his lips. **“Kiss me, please,”** Seungmin breathed out, but before he could have taken a deep breath, Changbin already leaned in. 

Two pairs of lips pressed together, in a short moment of getting adjusted they melted together, moving against each other. Younger boy tilting his head, the elder placing his hand on latter’s cheek. Few more seconds and they moved apart. **“Again,”** Seungmin mumbled and the same process repeated itself. Lips meeting, moving, parting.

 

**“Again.”**

 

**“Again.”**

 

They were both under some kind of a spell when Changbin moved apart from his lips for the last time. They stared at each other, their lips were glistening from the kisses and spit. Breath slowly speeding up, when Seungmin again moved in. 

 

**“Don’t stop. Don’t stop kissing me,”** he muttered. Changbin like a trance took his face between his hands, pulling him close.

 

When he captured his lips this time, he had no motive of stopping kissing him. Soft, scared kiss turned into something different. 

They lips moving a bit more heated every moment. 

Teeth grazing soft skin of the lip. 

Tongues moving in a sync. 

Hands travelling up and down. 

Skin feeling like burning. 

Every touch was more and more addicting. 

And none of them wanted to stop. 

This moment was a bit too more perfect for each of them. Too perfect to be stopped.

 

They were a bit too much in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this at least a bit okay? i need to decide how to continue with this plot, ahh i got stuck for too long >.<


End file.
